Wildling: Desolation of Smaug
by Saskia D. Fox
Summary: Sequel to Wildling: An unexpected journey. Follow the Company as they meet new friends, face of giant spiders, elves and finally enter the Lonely Mountain and fallen dwarf kingdom of Erebor.
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter of book 2! So exciting :D**

 _'Thinking'_

"Normal"

 _"Elvish"_

 **"Black speech"**

"Khuzdul"

 _"Verrian"_

 **Chapter 1**

They climbed down the carrock, slowly descending into a dense forest that seemed to stretch far into the distant lands. As they walked past the trees they found something that pleased the dwarves.

"A river," Ori cheered.

"I could really use a bath right now. I stink like a pig," Dwalin chuckled.

"All of you do," Malakai added while wrinkling her chuckled at the remark. It was Bofur who reached the waters first. He had stripped without hesitation and ran into the clear water. Malakai sighed as she shook her head with a smile and watched the warriors splash around in the river like children. They weren't in any way ashamed being bare in front of her but she chose to ignore it and stay at a distance. Even Malik joined them and with roaring laughter and they all tried to urge the hobbit into the water as well. He was hesitant but joined them nonetheless. The female Verdari smiled at the group.

The pained grunt from Thorin caught her attention. He had taken off his cape, unbuckled his belt and was now struggling, trying to take off the rest of his garments. Malakai wanted to help him but his determined expression told her to stay away. Instead she walked up the river to find her own quiet place to wash herself.

The water was soothing and the singing birds added to the serenity of the forest. Without a hurry, she tied her hair up into a bun and washed herself. She started with her shoulders and her front when she reached her abdomen Her hands stayed there for a moment and she could already feel the change.

 _'You are growing so quickly. I wonder if you will be a boy or girl,'_ she thought with a smile.

Then the reality of the situation struck her. Thorin still didn't know that she was carrying their child, his heir. At some point she wouldn't be able to hide her growing bump and before that happened he had to hear it from her. The fear of the hatred returning was too great. In her mind she started to form many different plans on how to tell him. They had to be alone. If the wrong dwarves in the company heard it could very well anger them and create a rift, not only between her and them but them and Thorin. She hoped that they would come to terms with it and eventually accept her and the child. She was still unfamiliar with their customs but was sure that outsiders weren't welcome amongst them. A sigh escaped her and she felt a lump build in her throat. This was going to be difficult and as she glimpse up towards the sun, a small tear escaping her grey eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut and wiped the tear away. Endurance was what she needed for now.

When she returned to the others, she was met by the sight of the entire company, save for Gandalf, lying on the ground in only their breeches. There was a large display of muscle, chest hair and scars. Only Bilbo had been spared from such scars like Malik but also of a hairy chest.

"You might want to turn before the meat burns," she said smugly while Gandalf cue, they all turned on their bellies to which Malakai responded with a joyful laugh. Only Thorin stayed on his back, his wounds exposed to the sun and wind, but cleaned. Malakai examined the injuries from a distance.

"I'll be right back," she told Gandalf who nodded. She returned after a while with different herbs and started to take out a few different items from her pouch. With a mortar and a pestle she crushed the herbs into a mushy substance. With her finished product she walked over to Thorin, who was still lying in the sun. She crouched down next to him and he squinted up to he.

"How are you feeling," she asked him.

"I've felt better," he muttered but with a smile. Malakai smiled back at him, glad that he seemed more relaxed after that ordeal for she knew, that the sight of Azog was now tormenting him.

"I made a ointment for your wounds," she told him. He gazed at the ointment and then into her eyes but stayed silent. "May I?" she asked but again, he stayed silent.

Taking his silence as an answer she started to treat his wounds. Firstly, she worked on the wounds on his face. His skin was broken above his eyebrow, across his nose, below his lip and on his cheeks. He stayed still all the while, his eyes closed. Silently he enjoyed this moment. He knew that the others were watching over his developing relationship with her and so did she, but slowly the shame drifted away.

Malakai had shifted her weight and was now sitting on the ground, one leg spread to the side, crouching over him so she could reach his wounds. His skin was warm beneath her fingers as she finished with the last cut on his face. The next one was on his chest by his collarbone. His chest was slowly rising and falling under her touch. When she moved onto his abdomen she paused for a moment. A huff of air escaped her, relieved that the injuries weren't severe. She had suffered from the same injuries but she forgot that dwarves didn't heal as quickly as Verdari. Carefully she smeared the ointment on the wounds. There, his skin was still soft but hard from the muscles beneath. It send a strange tingle through her and she didn't see how hard Thorin was struggling to remain composed. His chest was rising and falling slightly quicker than before and he bit his lips together. His eyes also weren't closed anymore but gazed into the cloudless blue sky. When her touch left, he gazed up to her.

"Let it soak in for a while," she told him.

He nodded lazily and closed his eyes again but she wasn't done with him yet.

"Sit," she told him, almost commanding.

He gazed up to her and grumbled. He sat up, grunting a little from the pain it caused. Malakai eyed his back, carefully brushing his hair over his shoulder. The cuts there were a little deeper that at the front and she bit her lip with frustration, as her fingers lightly glided along his skin.

"This will need stitching," she mumbled to herself about one wound on the right side of his spine.

"Don't move," she told him. He looked over his shoulder as he watched her venture over to her backpack and returned with it. Her brother and even Oin had joined her, as she sat crossed legged behind Thorin.

"That is a deep wound," Malik noted.

"Let me stitch it. You have done more than enough for him on my behalf," Oin said softly, but there seemed to be a slight note of irritation in his voice.

"No, it's fine," Malakai muttered as she threaded her needle.

"Your hands are shaking," Oin noted.

"Oin," Thorin said rather commanding. "Let her do it," he added softly.

"As you wish," Oin bowed and left, along with Malik. The rest of the company returned to restocking their provisions, while Malakai sat behind Thorin. He held onto his hair to free the wound from any obstacles. But he didn't feel anything.

"Maybe Oin should stitch. My hands really are shaking to much," she mumbled.

"Is it your first time seeing a wound like this?" he asked.

"No," she mumbled. "But it is my first time seeing a wound like this inflicted onto you."

"You have saved my life twice and yet you cannot cope with a simple wound?" he teased with a smirk. She didn't answer and instead focused on his wound. Thorin smiled to himself. He remembered how she had clawed onto him, cowering at the sight of the pale orc, trembling with fear, calling his name out of fear. And now, how he felt her hands tremble slightly from the sight of his injuries. She seemed strong, but she was still a woman and like all things in the world, she had fears. But there seemed to be one thing that they shared. She had recognised Azog and she seemed to know what he was capable of, judging by her reaction when she saw him. She had been frozen with fear. What past did she share with that vile beast? Certainly nothing with good memories attached. A sudden sting made him flinch and grunt silently.

"Sorry," Malakai whispered. Silently she continued.

"I am finished."

"Thank you," Thorin gave her a small smile and put on his tunic. As she stood and returned to her belongings, Ori walked towards her.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but my tunic has a tear. Could you mend it for me?" Ori asked politely.

"You can't mend it yourself?" Malik asked the dwarf.

"I never learned it. My mother always mended my clothes," Ori explained shyly.

"You dwarves are incapable of surviving in the wild," Malik laughed.

"Incapable because we can't mend clothes?" Dori asked.

"That is a woman's job," Nori eyed Malakai who was quietly threading the needle with a piece of yarn.

"What is a woman's job?" Malik asked.

To this question, Thorin gazed over to Malakai who also looked up to listen.

"A woman's job is a kind of chore that only women perform. For example, washing or mending clothes," Balin explained. "The muscle work, like battles, those are the jobs for men."

"Why is that a woman's job?" Malik asked, still not understanding.

"Because that's what the women do," Dwalin explained with an annoyed finality.

"Every verdari can mend clothes, wash, cook, hunt and kill. They don't have jobs assigned to one or the other," Gandalf explained.

"How strange."

"It makes things easier. And the women to the capable warriors and we have a better chance than most," Malik explained.

"That makes a lot of sense. But if the women die, who will bear offspring?"

"We worry more about the fate of middle-earth than that of our future. We are not that selfish."

There was silence amongst them. A curse broke the silence. Malakai hissed.

"My needle broke."

"Here, have mine." Malk tossed her his pouch.

She thanked him and continued to mend the clothes quietly and by herself, while the others started a fire since Thorin decided that they would stay here for the night. The forest was old and strangely familiar. At least to the twins. The company were far ahead of the orc pack and so they allowed themselves to first night in the forest was quiet. Too quiet for Malakai's liking. She was on night watch duty while the others snored heavily. Her eyes trailed over the trees as she listened for anything that she deemed to be a threat. When heavy footsteps approached her, she whipped her knife out and swung around.

"You are awfully jumpy," Thorin noted as she retreated her knife from his throat.

"Then you shouldn't sneak up on me. You might end up with a slit throat," she warned him as she placed the knife back into her belt. Now being pregnant, she was extra cautious. _A mother's instinct, I guess._ She heard him chuckle and then he seated himself next to her at a respectable distance. Nervously she shifted her weight. They were alone again.

"The sky is very clear tonight," he noted as he leaned back to gaze at the stars. She followed his gaze.

"Aye," she mumbled. "It has been a while since I have seen so many stars."

"Must be a good omen, like many others," he answered her.

Silence fell as she allowed herself to glance at him. He was gazing up into the sky and she felt her cheeks flush as she laid eyes upon his face. The injuries seemed to heal and didn't bother him in the slightest.

"Apart from the thrush, what is a good omen to you?" she asked him.

"Meeting you would be one of them," he said, looking at her. A small laugh escaped her and she looked back at the sky.

"Sometimes I wonder what you really think of me, Thorin Oakenshield."

"Many things," he mumbled, his mind somewhat absent.

"And what would they be?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really want me to tell you?"

"It would put my mind at ease, yes."

He reached for her collarbone and she stopped herself from flinching away from his warm fingers. The bead around her neck was lifted into his view.

"That should answer your question."

"The bead?"

"Do you know what this bead means?"

"To my knowledge it means you are courting me."

"You are a good guesser."

"Are you certain you want me to have it? I can give it back."

Malakai took it out and handed it to him but he only looked at it.

"Do you know its meaning when this is braided into your hair?"

"No," she shook her head.

"It means you have accepted my courting."

Malakai grew silent, her lips slightly parting. She let that sink in for a moment. Was he really going to do this?

"May I braid my bead into your hair?" he asked her softly.

"I thought your kin was against racial mixing."

"I cannot deny what I feel for you. And since I seem to be your mate, I am willing to accept you."

"Believe me when I say that you do. We all have choices in life."

"And I choose to court you, if you accept. And that is your choice. What say you?"

"I say you will be the death of me, Thorin Oakenshield," she half-smiled. "But that's a choice that has been taken from me already."

"Then I will ask you a third time." This time he went down on one knee before her. "Do you accept for me to court you?"

She looked at him and then sheepishly pulled a strand of her hair.

"Try not to pull on my hair."

"A simple 'yes' would have been all that I needed."

"You must know that I'm not that kind of woman."

Again a chuckle and then silence as Thorin braided her hair. It surprised her how quickly his thick fingers braided her hair all the way down to the tip and when he was done, he fastened it with the golden bead. Then he leaned back to admire his work. Fascinated by her dark curls, he ran his fingers through them and twisted his finger to bring a streak of hair to his face. He closed his eyes to take in her scent.

"You have made me break an important custom of my people."

"And I am sure you will tell me what it would be."

"I am certain that your people have the custom of not bonding before the vows are spoken, or not?"

"What vows?"

"Vows of marriage." At that she raised an eyebrow, silently asking him to explain.

"Promises that you will neither betray or wish harm for your partner."

"Doesn't that go without saying?"

"Of course, but it is still done. Even men and elves do it."

"We don't. When two mates have found each other, they are bound in body, mind and soul and that link can never be severed, even through death. And it is very difficult to resist it. Betraying your mate is an impossible task for us. It just…it can't be done. Even when it's someone you don't get along with, you just start to feel…..the attraction."

"Do you feel any attraction towards me?"

"If you had listened to what I have just told you, then you would have your answer."

"Can't you be a little more direct?"

Silence.

"How about you call me by my name first, Thorin."

To that, he took her face into his hands and forced her to look straight into his eyes.

"Malakai, do you feel attracted to me as I am to you?" he asked her. The sound of her name from his lips send a shiver through her body.

"I do."

Their eyes stayed locked as he smiled at her brightly, happiness bursting out of his eyes. He leaned closer to her slowly, but before he could touch her lips with his, she shyly pulled away. Although she faced away from him, he clearly saw her bright red cheeks. He smiled to himself, eyes down cast knowing that he needed more time.

"I shall not burden you with my presence any longer," he stood when he felt something hold onto his coat.

"No, please…stay," she mumbled.

He sat back down without a word and silence fell between them. No word was spoke, no eyes met. Only the noisy snoring echoed through the night. Malakai didn't know what to do. She was lost for words and it was her instinct that had made her stop Thorin from leaving. Now she was starting to regret it. To clear her mind, she stood and stretched her arms over her head. That movement pulled her shirt up to expose a bit of her bronze skin to the cold wind.

"Can I hold you?" she heard Thorin ask.

She turned to face him and was met by his hand to guide her into his embrace. In her mind she hesitated but her body was more than eager. She placed her hand into his and he slowly pulled her towards him. His other hand slipped around her waist and pulled her closer. In that embrace he laid his head onto her chest, listening to her heartbeat. He took a deep breath and sighed as he tightened his grip around her. A smile played on his lips as he listened to her racing heart. Malakai was trying to control herself, to calm herself but she failed at it. His face was so warm against her chest but his embrace felt so calming. While he held onto her, she let her fingers glide through his dark mane, from the contained warmth of his scalp to the ends. Then she started to sort out the silver strands and counted them. Some other strands were also starting to loose their colour.

Time passed when he let go of her but he kept his hands on her waist, keeping her in his reach. They locked eyes when he bestowed her his most beautiful smile.

"You are as beautiful as the brightest gem, Malakai," he whispered softly.

Malakai felt like her head and heart were about to burst. Embarrassed, she hid her face beneath her hands. She had never seen a gem but she knew for dwarves, they were precious items. Thorin chuckled and he pressed his forehead against her abdomen. This gave her a slight fright. Was he going to notice? She stayed quiet and watched him, if he was going to see a change. Moments passed and he didn't seem to move. She bit her lip. She had to tell him and this was the perfect moment. Before she could open her mouth to speak, he stood up.

"Thank you, for letting me so close to you," he smiled. "I will sleep easily now." He gently pressed his lips against her cheek and then turned. "Good night, Malakai."

And with that he left her alone, standing in the night. Her legs gave way and she slumped to the ground.

 _'This stupid dwarf will be the end of me!'_ she shook her head when she felt something hard whip into her face. Her eyes fell on the silver bead hanging in her hair. A smile played on her lips and she sat back on the rock for the night watch.


	2. Chapter 2- New allies

**Thanks to everybody who is reading my story! Here I'm introducing two new characters. They belong to my good friend who has helped me with this. She is also on** **fan fiction, and is called Stahly93.**

 **Chapter 2: More allies**

* * *

The next morning was a hassle. Dwalin was the first to have spotted the bead braided into her hair and didn't know if he should be angry or just accept it. The other dwarves had also seen the bead that was dangling from her braided hair, which confused some of them. Interracial mixing was frowned upon and it was the last thing they expected from Thorin. But they still accepted it. Balin had congratulated her. The Durin heirs were glad they had an aunt now. Gandalf and Bilbo were also happy for her. Malik had talked with Thorin aside from the company. It made Malakai curious although they both wouldn't tell her what they had conversed about, but it was clear to see that the tension between them had somewhat subsided. All the while, Malakai was looking for different herbs. Since Thorin had a few injuries she wanted to at least make sure they healed probably. It surprised her that he wasn't in any way suspicious of the ointment and he let her treat his wounds. He used that moment to show how much he now trusted her by sitting quietly, eyes closed, while she carefully smeared the ointment onto the wounds. And it didn't go unnoticed. Dwalin came up to Thorin after she was done with the treatment.

"Are you even aware of what you are doing?" Dwalin asked him.

"Greatly so," Thorin answered. "She gives me a peace of mind in ways I cannot describe."

"Well, I hope it is just a short phase of yours," Dwalin grumbled. "That lass is an ill omen, I'm sure of it."

Malakai had overheard their conversation and decided it to be best for Thorin and the company if she stayed at a distance, but it didn't work very well. He had grown rather calm and quiet in her company lately and often seeked hers rather than that of the others. It became a regular occurrence that Thorin would join her during her night watch. She volunteered every time, since it was the only time she could have a little privacy. Thorin also acknowledged this and never stay very long. They would talk, hold each other, then he would kiss her cheek and leave her by herself once again. It became a ritual between the two, a ritual that gave both a peace of mind after the distance they endured during the day. Every night he told her a bit more about his past. Tales of Erebor, how the dragon had destroyed the defences, how he had spent his life in exile working as a smith. This enlightened her. She took his hands that night and caressed them gently.

"Although born a King you have the hands of a hard labourer," she whispered as she examined his hands more.

All the while, Thorin didn't take his eyes of her. She traced every line she found with her fingers. Tiny scars from little cuts littered his skin. It felt rough under her touch but warm. He had thick fingers and broad hands, just like any dwarf but they were still nimble and delicate enough to be gentle and careful. Now Thorin turned the game around. He took her hands and examined them himself. They were thin and slender but with tough skin. Not a single scar.

"Your hands are soft," he whispered and lifted them to his lips, gently kissing every finger. "Tell me, have you ever taken someone's life?"

"Only that of orcs, bandits and animals," she replied quietly. Again, he kissed her hand, this time her palm.

"Soon you will no longer have to fight for survival."

"Why do you say this?"

"You will be a Queen. A beautiful Queen of Erebor and you will never have to lift a sword again. You can have everything you desire, dresses and jewellery, it will all be yours."

She had never thought about what would follow, what the consequences would be.

"I…no," she stammered.

"Malakai?"

"I don't want to be a Queen. I don't want to sit inside a mountain and listen to politics, war and the troubles of the world. I'm a Verdari. I have to be free."

"You can do whatever your heart desires. You don't have to burden yourself with royal duties. You can be in the Wild. I just wish for you to stay by my side." he insisted and gently stroked her cheek. "Until I draw my last breath."

She gazed into his eyes and saw his honesty. He didn't want to tie her down like a dog to a post. Where ever his thoughts were going she saw a slight blush on his cheeks. He gazed past her.

"You don't have to give me an heir either," he muttered. "As long you're by my side, I am the happiest dwarf in the world."

This hit her heart. He didn't desire an heir? But it was already growing inside of her. She bit her lip.

'I have to tell him.'

"Thorin, you don't want children?" she asked quietly.

"I already have an heir and Fili knows his position. I am growing too old for this wish," he told her but noticed her slightly pained face. "Do you desire a child?"

"I…" she stammered. She was lost for words. Did she desire a child? She wasn't even sure herself. She felt too young to bare a child and Thorin felt too old. "I don't know."

She felt tears swell in her eyes but then Thorin's soft touch on her cheek turned her attention to him.

"I am sure that Mahal knows what is best for us," he smiled as he stroked her cheek. She just nodded and sniffed when he bumped his forehead against hers.

"What are you doing?" she asked him quietly.

"Showing affection," he whispered.

"You dwarves are strange."

"Are we really? When we see something we are not familiar with, we perceive it as strange. You are also strange to me."

Malakai laughed and Thorin joined her with a low chuckle. And so they sat there, forehead against forehead, smiling at each other.

"How do the verdari show affection?" he asked her.

"You have seen it already. My brother did it."

"Rubbing noses?"

"Mhm," she nodded and rubbed her nose against his.

He smiled and did it back to her when their lips brushed. Malakai flinched at the contact and started into his eyes but he only stood up and stroked her cheek gently.

"Good night, Malakai."

Everyone was in merry spirit, chatting with each other about all sorts of things, while they walked through the forest.

"You shouldn't walk with me," she told Thorin, who was walking by her side at the front of the caravan of Dwarves.

"I walk with whom I choose," he replied without looking at her.

"You know as well as I do that someone close to you is not very fond of me," she whispered.

"I thought you might have heard our conversation." He looked down at her but she avoided his gaze. "Think nothing of it. He may not trust you, but I certainly do." There was silence between them before Malakai chose to speak.

"Did you mean what you said? About me giving you a peace of mind?" she asked him, a slight tint of pink colouring her cheeks.

"Aye, strangely so," he mumbled.

She smiled to herself as she played with her little braid and rolled the bead between her fingers.

"And what about you?" he asked her. "How do you feel in my company?"

She had never thought about this. How did she feel when he was by her side?

"Small. Fragile and yet," she paused to look into his sky blue eyes. "safe."

Thorin gazed into her eyes, so warmly like he never had before. He reached for his bead, hanging from her hair.

"I haven't thanked you enough." he mumbled quietly so the other's wouldn't hear. "You have shown your courage countless times and saved my life, twice."

"I am only doing my duty, your highness." she insisted.

"You are a brave warrior indeed, but are you really only doing your duty? Truely?"

"You shouldn't flatter me in front of the company, your highness." she hissed, giving him a clear sign that she didn't want to be probed in such a way.

"As you wish."

He let go of the bead and returned to his serious demeanor. While they walked together the company broke out in song and laughter but the pair stayed silent.

"Have you ever been this far east?" a question was asked. She turned to see Thorin who had asked it. She glanced into his eyes before looking ahead again.

"Only once. This forest is a region highly populated with boar. It's where I first killed one." she told him. She glanced at him, secretly hoping he would be more interested.

"Did you learn to hunt from an early age?" he asked.

"Yes, like everyone else. First we learn how to take from the forest when it is giving. Making tools and weapons is something all children learn. We learn how to fish, lay traps, shoot with bow and arrow, sword fighting, and when we were ready," she paused. "then it was the time of the ceremony."

She looked at him and was surprised that he was still listening to her. So she continued.

"The area where our clan lives is populated by wolves. A young Verdari would go alone, track, kill, skin a wolf, and return as an adult."

"You killed quite a small one." was all he said.

"I just picked one in my size. Honestly, that was hard enough." she pouted. This made Thorin smile. The company walked on when Malakai noticed a scent, a familiar scent.

"Wait." she called out, placing her arm out to stop Thorin step any further.

"What's the matter, Malakai?" Fili asked from far behind. She walked to a root of a tree, crouched down and gently brushed some leaves to the side, to reveal a rope.

"It's her." she mumbled and pulled out her dagger. She cut something, triggering a rope trap that laid on the path.

"Malik, watch out." she rested a hand on her sword. Malik also readied himself while Kili was more than confused at the sudden tenseness.

"There was a trap?" he whispered.

"Shhh." his older brother shushed him.

"What is it? Orcs?" Thorin whispered in her ear, lightly touching her side.

"No, a little worse." she mumbled. "At least for me." Thorin looked at her, not knowing what to expect. All was silent until something moved in the bushes.

"Come out, Asteria." Malakai spoke in her native tongue. On command, a tall woman came out of the bushes, arrow pulled back on her bow. She didn't look happy and step by step, she inched closer to Malakai who had her hands raised in defense. The dwarves readied their weapons, even Malik was on edge.

"Damn, not her." he muttered. This worried the younger dwarves, especially when the woman started to speak.

"You have some nerve showing your face like that." she hissed at the young Verdari.

She wasn't only taller, she was also older, silver strands hiding amongst the blond hair, but her skin was as fair as a maidens. Her light steps reminded more of an elf than a woman of the wilds. Malakai seemed ashamed, lowering her arms. The woman also lowered her bow and with open arms she walked up to her, hugging Malakai, as well as lifting her up. She had the same wild look, same tribal tattoos, although not as extravagant, and fur coat. Her smile was radiant as the sun as she spun Malakai from side to side.

"Malakai, how many winter's has it been? You're as cute and tiny as always." the woman spoke.

"Gandalf, what are they saying?" Fili asked the wizard.

"I'm not greatly familiar with the Verdari tongue but it seems to be another Verdari. One who knows Malakai." he answered while stroking his beard.

The young dwarves gave Gandalf an annoyed glance. They could have guessed that without asking the wizard. Malik sniggered and relaxed. The two women exchanged many words before Thorin started to loose his patience, noisily clearing his throat. Malakai turned to the company, with the happy expression of someone, who had just found a long lost relative. It was an expression that made Thorin's heart warm up.

"Everyone, this is Asteria. We grew up together. We are like sisters." Malakai announced.

"Greetings." the said woman smiled and gave a small bow. She was certainly more polite than the twins. "And Malik. I thought I recognised that smell."

"Haha, very funny." he smirked.

"Asteria," Gandalf spoke to the Verdari. "Daughter of Atlas. You are the Verdari I heard so much about."

"And you must be Gandalf the Grey." They look at each other, tensely. The atmosphere became static but then they both laughed and shook hands. She turned to the dwarves.

"You all look like you're in great need of a rest. Up the road is my camp. You're very welcome to rest there for a moment." she offered.

"Thank you, Asteria." Gandalf bowed.

"We will go ahead," Thorin commanded. The women watch the company walk ahead. Malik could sense that Asteria had some business with his younger twin, so he walked with the dwarves. As the distance between the women and company increased, Asteria turned to the smaller Malakai, and grinned.

"What is it?" Malakai grew nervous.

"Since when do you travel with dwarves?" Asteria raised an eyebrow.

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

"Where is Terion?"

"He's out there somewhere. But don't change the subject."

"It was Gandalf's idea. He thought I could be of use."

"Gandalf? He certainly hit it like an arrow to the forehead," she giggled. "You're one of our best. I hope you're showing them that."

"I'm trying. Dwarves are difficult to impress. But the young ones are quite easy to deal with."

"And the one leading? He was looking at you in a strange way."

"You must be mistaken. We have a mutual respect for eachother, but that's it." At least that was what she still thought. Despite the close contact and the courting bead, she still felt a little distant to him.

"You can't hide it from me, Malakai." Asteria scolded. "You smell different." Then she reached for the braid. "I know a bit about the customs of dwarves and that you can't braid."

Malakai frowned. There was nothing cheating her friends nose or her mind. She was lost for words. What was she going to say? I just followed my instincts? No, she was too proud for that.

"Malakai," Asteria uttered her name and pressed her against her chest. "My dear child, when you find your mate it's difficult to resist, I know. Don't be ashamed. We have the souls of animals, our instincts control us."

"You're not angry with me?" Malakai asked.

"Of course not. On the contrary, I am glad you have found your mate and quite a handsome one, too. Come, let's go join the others."

Malakai sighed with relieve. It didn't matter if she had just the village without saying a word, Asteria was always on her side. Since she was young, the blond Verdari had been like an older sister to her. And she was wise, wise like Asteria's mother who was an Elven maiden. She would sing and the trees seemed to dance, even though she insisted on not using the magic of the Verdari. When the two friends returned to Asteria's camp, the dwarves had already started to cook food. The tall woman sniffed and her eyes twinkled.

"This smells really good."

"Thank you very much. I take great pride in my cooking," Bombur said, proudly.

"And rightly so."

Malakai sat down on a rock, next to her brother. She looked around when she noticed Thorin, gazing in her direction. When he noticed her gaze, he looked away quickly.

"Stupid dwarf prince," Malik muttered.

Malakai smiled. Her brothers protection was the last thing she wished for right now. Everyone was in a merry mood when suddenly, a tall dark clothed man came out of the bushes, with two boars over his back. He looked greatly surprised until Asteria walked towards him.

"Terion. I see your hunt was very successful," she smiled.

"It was but, who are these…" he paused. "Dwarves?"

"Sorry if we have intruded your camp." Balin stepped forward.

"Don't worry about it. You're all very welcome to rest here. We rarely see any travelers here. Usually we have the company of the forest creatures."

"Thank you. That is very kind of you."

"And if you don't mind, we will put the boar into the stew."

"Please do," the Verdari male smiled. That man's attitude put the dwarves at ease, at least for the moment. There were too many Verdari here, for their taste. But these two were different. They were both blond, tall and with an older air around them. Instead of red marks they had green tattoos under their eyes. So they weren't part of the Chieftains bloodline like the twins. The blond woman was quietly watching the dwarves as they ate.

"Where will this journey take you?" Asteria asked the company. They didn't dare to speak until Thorin stood.

"To the lonely mountain," Thorin answered.

"The lonely Mountain?" she repeated to herself. "Ah, now I see. You are the dwarves of Erebor, Durin's sons. You want to reclaim your lost city, am I not mistaken?"

The dwarves were silent. Malakai was also surprised, for her friend to know so much from so little information. But in the end Asteria had seen more winters than even herself.

"How does someone from the wild know of our past?" Thorin demanded to know. It annoyed him that seemingly every Verdari knew more about dwarves than he wanted them to know.

"The wilds have ears, too. I have seen him that day, when the forest was whispering about a shadow from the north. I have seen him, fly over the trees, his scales as red as flames and his wings, as powerful as a storm. It was a sight to behold. He came from beyond the mountains in the north and we were all wondering, where he was going. Days past and the fleeing birds told us of the fate of the lonely mountain, and of the dwarves who dwelled there." The fire crackled, everyone silent.

"Thorin Oakenshield," she continued. "This is a dangerous quest."

"I am aware of that," Thorin mumbled.

"So why? Many of you will not survive."

"We just want to go home," Kili spoke. They look at Kili, Thorin placing his hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Well said, young Durin," she smiled. "Home. A place where we belong."

The dwarves looked at each other, confused by her words. After they had eaten, Thorin commanded the dwarves to ready for departure. Terion came to his side.

"I must warn you. The roads are dangerous. Something evil is stirring up north of the mountains. Creatures of the dark are venturing further south. The animals are scared." Terion's expression darkened.

"We will be careful," Thorin assured.

"Let us assist you to the east. The more eyes and ears the better," Terion urged.

"And we need to pay you back for the lovely feast you cooked for us." Asteria smiled. Thorin was reluctant to tell them that they don't need more company but Gandalf was quicker.

"You are more than welcome to join us," the wizard smiled, nudging Thorin with his staff to shush him. The Verdari pair where quick. They had packed everything they needed before the dwarves were ready. Malakai felt much at ease, having Asteria and Terion join them on their journey. Thorin wasn't pleased at all, and with the tall blond male in front of him he felt like a laughing stock. As they walked on, Terion and Thorin quickly came to converse. The Verdari told Thorin of what they had heard from the birds, regarding the lonely mountain. Malakai watched them. Terion had always been kind to others, seeing no faults in anyone's heart. She envied him for that.

As the sun set, Asteria and Terion had switched places. She had a different atmosphere around her, similar to the wizard. Old and wise, despite her young appearance.

"The Verdari seem to see well in the dark," Thorin noted, in hopes to find out more about them.

"Yes. We are one with the forest," Asteria spoke as if she was talking to herself.

"How do you do it? Being one with the forest," he asked. The woman looked down at him and smiled.

"Malakai didn't tell you much about us did she."

"She is keeping me in the dark," he frowned.

"That's just like her. She prefers us being a mystery to the world, she has seen enough of our kin die, for her age."

"So have I."

"I know of your past, Thorin. I hope my trust is not misplaced." She gazed down at him.

"I hope the same," he answered.

"Then tell me, do you know what you have done to her?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" She leaned down to his ear.

"You know," she said smirking.


	3. Chapter 3- The Truth

**Chapter 3- The Truth (EDITED)**

"I was hoping…"

"Hoping? You want her to have your child. You two are meant to be."

"We can't be. She is not my kin."

"And still, you braided your bead into her hair." She raised an eyebrow. "But you are wrong. On her father's side she is a proud Verdari, one of the best, but on her mother's side she has dwarven blood. However she has no knowledge of this," she told him. Thorin was more than surprised to hear that. Malakai had dwarven blood. If she was of his kin then perhaps there was a possibility of them joining together with little resistance from others. It was strangely convenient, as if Mahal himself had his hands on fate itself.

"Why do you think she is so small? She is the smallest Verdari I have ever met. It is strange enough that her brothers seem like giants compared to herself," she noted, since he stayed silent.

"Then why is she hostile towards dwarves?" he asked. If he now had the chance to find out more about his One, then this was a chance he was going to take.

"If you only knew how much our people have suffered." A sad smile appeared on her face. "Ever since we existed we have been seen as creatures of darkness. We fled into the forests and mountains, lived off nature, kept our distance. But they chased us, hunted us down. And as fate would have it...what happened to her family, you will have to ask her," she paused to look at him.

"You should talk to her when you have the chance." Thorin nodded. He would have to. He needed to know. He left Asteria and started to look for the wild haired female. He saw her standing under a tree along with her brother. Asteria suddenly called out to her.

"Malakai, do you remember the song I taught you, all those years ago?" she asked.

"Yes, I remember. You told me it was an important part of our culture," Malakai answered.

"Sing it with me," she said and turned to her. "Sing it with me, let the trees hear it again. How long has it been that this part of the world heard it?" Malakai could only smile. Both reached for their bags, Asteria with a harp and Malakai with an ocarina.

 _The blood of ancients was running, voices crying in vain_

 _the world was covered with darkness, lost in shadow and flame_

 _Ilúvatar saw and crying was he, what had become of what was_

 _Morgoth was growing in power, all that was growing was lost._

 _Oh Oromë the white hornblower, lord of the forests and trees_

 _Valar and hunter of darkness, riding his silver steed_

 _He saw the destruction of Arda ahead, a tear falling down his face_

 _cut his flesh to draw his own blood, to waken Ilúvatar's grace._

 _The spirits of beasts came to gather, of feathers and scales and fur_

 _Fused with the blood of the hunter, birthing creatures for war_

 _Ilúvatar saw them battling for, the light they wanted to claim_

 _A smile was given upon them, 'Verdari' shall be their name._

 _Yavanna the lady of fruits, precious to her were the trees_

 _saw the Verdari and blesséd, gave a strict rule to thee_

 _They to never be harmed whatever the cost, they shall give when they will_

 _And so the Verdari were left there, to fight against Morgoth's chill._

The company grew silent as they listened to the song. They had heard fragments of the story but now as they heard it all, they started to understand more and more. While Asteria sang most of it with more passion, Thorin only listened to Malakai playing the melody. Deep down he wanted to hear her sing, but there was a more important matter that needed to be discussed.

"Malakai, may I speak with you?" Said female looked at him and nodded. Malik and her exchanged a few quick words in verrian before he left.

"What is it?" He stared at her.

"I wish to know what happened to your mother." Malakai froze. _Why does he want to know? Who would...Asteria,_ Malakai sighed, _Of course. Am I ready to tell him?_ She turned to look at him During their trip, she had come to care deeply for him and he cared for her. _Maybe it's time for him to know the truth._

"Very well. I will tell you, only because I trust you, and I care for you. But please, do not interrupt." Thorin breathed out in relief. He would know know the reason for her hatred of the Dwarven kin.

"As you know, I have my father, Maukai, my five brothers, Rukai, Kauri, Maki, Roran and Malik. But when I was very young, I also had a mother and a little sister." She glanced up and saw that Thorin was listening intently, waiting for her to continue. "I don't even remember their names and I have never asked. Malik and I were only 5 or 6 when they...passed away. Mother took my little sister to find berries and herbs. But they never returned. So I set out to find them. And I did, but they were not alone." Thorin tensed. He didn't like where this was going.

"There were Dwarves, although I didn't know that at the time. They were beating them." Malakai's face was completely blank. But her eyes were filled with hate, resentment and sadness. "And raping them. My little sister who was only 4. And then my father came and he killed them. Ripped them apart. But he was too late." They sat in silence. Thorin clenched his fists tightly. How dare they? Dwarves were meant to respect women. If they had still been alive today…

"Thorin!" His head snapped up to meet her gaze. "There wasn't ever a chance you could have prevented it. It was the will of the Gods, although I will never understand it. It was fate."

"I could have tried. Dwarves are meant…" Malakai suddenly gripped his hands tightly.

"Not all Dwarves are the same, just like not all Elves are not the same. You and the others have taught me that. And maybe with time, Elves and Dwarves can interact without tearing each other's heads off," she joked. Thorin relaxed his grip and softly held her hands in his.

"I would do anything to keep you happy," he muttered. Malakai blushed and leaned into him. Thorin sighed in content. He wanted to stay like this but there was one more thing he had to talk to her about.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What didn't I tell you?" she asked, confused.

"That you are with child." His eyes softened a little. Malakai was lost for words.

"I didn't know how to tell you. I have tried to tell you, Thorin. But it wasn't as if it was made through love," she whispered. That statement hurt her but it was true. In that moment it was instinct that drove them and not love. She could feel a lump form in her throat, hard to swallow. He seemed to sense her despair and his eyes softened and in the moonlight, she looked even more beautiful.

"That doesn't matter." He looked deep into her eyes. She looked back into his, trying to read his emotion.

"Stop that, please. You're pushing me to my limit," he whispered.

"The limit of what?" she asked.

"Resisting you." And with that he crushed his lips against hers. They were drowned in their activity when they heard steps.

"Um, what do you two want for dinner?" Ori asked, with a small voice. Thorin leaned away from Malakai and just glared at Ori, scaring the poor dwarf.

"Just bread for me, please." Malakai told him. He nodded and walked off. Thorin looked back into her storm grey eyes.

Back at the fire, Ori was sitting quietly and stiffly, as if he had just seen something horrific.

"What are they doing up there?" Balin asked.

"Nothing! They are doing absolutely nothing," Ori stuttered.

"Oh." The Dwarves all realised what was going on. The Durin brothers sniggered and returned to what they were doing. Malik, however, was not amused.

"Be calm. There is nothing you can do, and you know this. This is between them and them alone," the wizard told him. Malik looked over to Asteria who just shook her head.

Meanwhile, the pair had returned to what they were doing. Thorin's hand was lightly touching her cheek. The touch of his fingers felt like fire on her skin. She was lost in a warm ocean and drowning. She could feel him, smell him, hear him, taste him and it felt so good, so right. Like finding something that was yours which you never knew you had. His lips were gentle and soft, his beard scratchy and rough, a big contrast of texture against her skin and careful, trying not to break her. But as the kiss deepened, his lips grew hungrier, as if he was getting his share of a delicious meal. She felt her legs grow weaker as he ate away at her. One of his strong arms slipped around her waist, holding her in place against his chest. Their tongues wrestled and rolled inside their mouths, breathing heavily at each other but their inexperience in this matter didn't hinder the passion. Her heart sank when their lips parted. Instead, he laid his hand on her belly, with locked eyes. He lightly pressed his forehead against hers.

"Tell me," he whispered as he looked deep into her grey eyes. "Were you untouched?"

Malakai grew red with shame. Was that bad? She didn't know about the customs of the Dwarves but she had to be honest.

"Yes," she mumbled shyly. She looked up to him, only to be met by a smile.

"Don't be ashamed. You were my first as well," he whispered as he tenderly kissed her lips. She melted into his kiss again. He had also been untouched? It was strange to think that she had been his first, since he was to be wed with another.

"What happened with the other woman?" she mumbled against his lips. They parted and he cupped her face in his hands.

"I will not lie, I cared for her. She was a beauty in her own right. But I never had the heart to love her. You are the first, the very first to make me feel this way," he grinned.

Malakai couldn't help but laugh out of pure happiness. She leaned forward and hugged him.

"It is time," he whispered to her, before kissing her cheek. She blushed a little and as he took her hand to lead her down the hill, she smiled.

"I have something that I need to tell all of you," she stood in front of the company. "I am with child," she said with a lot of determination when they reached the camp. The Dwarves all stared at her, even Bilbo. Gandalf only made an 'hm' sound while Fili and Kili exchanged glances.

"You're pregnant?" Kili asked excitedly.

Dwalin walked up to Thorin and gave him a heavy pat on the back.

"Well done. But you know that she isn't a dwarf, right?" he gave him a grim look.

"I don't think we should make such quick judgements, brother." Balin told his younger brother.

"She has the blood of our kin, from her mother," was all Thorin could say.

"What?!" the dwarves and the twins were surprised.

"There is no way we have a dwarven mother. What gives you the right to say something so absurd?" Malik's eyes glowed golden. "Tell him, Asteria. You know who our mother is." He waited for Asteria to speak against the dwarf.

"Your mother was indeed a dwarf," Asteria spoke.

"What?" the twins both called out.

"And, as fate would have it, she was of the Durin folk," she added.

"She was one of us?" Oin asked.

"That's what she told me. She would always gaze to the west, crying because of the fate of her family."

"How in the world did a dwarf of our kin, end up with wildlings?" Gloin asked.

"If I remember correctly, she was about to visit some of her family in the Blue Mountains, but her envoy was ambushed by bandits. All the others were killed but before she was about to share the same fate as her kin, Maukai saved her. You could say she fell in love with him the first time their eyes met. When she wanted to return to Erebor, that was when she heard about Smaug. So, she stayed and became Maukai's wife," Asteria told them.

"Father had a dwarf as a mate?" Malakai could hear the disgust in her brother's voice.

"No, she was never his mate. He never found his mate and the Elders were worried that the pure bloodline would die out, if he didn't have children." Asteria explained.

"So he married mother?" Malakai asked.

"He loved her dearly and so did she, but she was never his mate."

"So that's why father is still alive," Malik realised.

"It does make sense," Malakai agreed.

"Tell me, what was her name?" Balin asked.

"Her name was Cluna," Asteria answered, both Balin and Dwalin almost broke apart.

"So she was alive. Brother, she was alive all along." Dwalin shook his older brother.

"You knew her? You knew mother?" Malakai asked.

"Knew her? She was our older sister," Balin almost cried. Dwalin laid an arm around his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Well, this is certainly interesting," Asteria grinned.

"Hold on a moment. If mother was your sister, then you two are our uncles?" Malakai and Malik exchanged looks. Dwalin and Balin looked at the twins.

"So it seems." Balin smiled.

"Oh no. No, no, no." Malik shook his head. "There is no way that I'm related to Dwarves. I hate Dwarves. They are greedy, stubborn, have no love for what grows and stink."

"Malik. That is not the reason, is it?" Malakai stepped towards him. "Don't you remember? Mother would always tell us stories about Dwarves and Elves. We loved those stories. Only when those rouge Dwarves killed her, did we start to hate." Malik looked at the floor.

"Rouge dwarves are cast out by their own kin, but we still blamed the Dwarves for it, even though they weren't at fault. It's not the race you are that makes you evil, it's the darkness."

Malik was trembling, he knew his sister was right but he didn't want to hear it. He would have to ask father about it, remembering the letter and that they would soon see him. Instead he just left the camp. Malakai wanted to go after him but Asteria stopped her.

"Leave him be. He just needs time," she told her.

"It is very understandable." Balin walked over to Malakai and lightly pressed his forehead against hers. This made Thorin somewhat nervous but then again, they were family. "But I am overjoyed to meet my sister's children."

"There are more," Terion spoke this time.

"More?" Dwalin asked.

"Malik and Malakai are the youngest of six." Terion explained. "Cluna gave birth to five males and one female."

"Goodness." Balin was surprised. "And one daughter, that isn't unusual for us Dwarves."

"I had a little sister, but she was killed along with mother." She looked at the floor. Balin patted her shoulder to comfort her.

"And those markings?" Kili said while sitting by the fire. "Do they really have a meaning, like the Goblin king said?"

"It shows your lineage to the very first. Green means you are from a tertiary branch. Yellow, that you are from the secondary branch and red, that you are a direct descendant," Terion explained. "But it doesn't affect the treatment you get. We all start our lives as equals and we all have to show our worth as we grow up and learn. But chief can only be someone with the red marks and it's usually the son of the current chief, but he can be challenged by others of the red mark."

"And that's when the first of Maukai's legends came to being," Asteria continued.

"And how?" asked Fili.

"They say that the last chief had one son who was challenged by Maukai, the only other of the red mark. Maukai won the match without being injured and it drove the chief's son mad, and he threw himself off the cliff. It's said to have been the most one-sided fight in the history of the Verdari. If it is true, I do not know."

"Are there any other legends?" the Durin brothers seemed very excited, which made Malakai smile. Balin leaned over to her.

"You should keep our King company," he whispered. Malakai followed his gaze to see Thorin sitting by himself, but listening to all that was being told. She walked over to him and sat down by his side.

"I wonder," he spoke quietly. "Is your father really that great as you all claim."

"We don't claim anything. It's stories that are being told in his absence." she leaned against his shoulder and both listened to more that Terion and Asteria could tell them.

"One that could be true is from before my birth. He had gone into the Misty mountains and had come across a hidden Goblin kingdom. He had slaughtered most of the brood but left a small number alive to spread the word that the Verdari were still strong enough to fight all evil."

"That is true!" Kili grinned. "Remember? The Goblin King said it himself!"

"Calm down brother." Fili patted his brother's shoulder. And so Terion and Asteria told more of the legends that surrounded the Chief of the Verdari. Some were believable, others however sounded outrageous. All the while, Thorin was listening to it all, trying to judge this man he had only heard of. The father of Malakai truly sounded like a great man that had many myths go with him. He wondered how much of her father was inside of her. Was he ever going to meet this person? Deep down he started to respect that man, the man that raised such strong warriors and it seemed like a privilege to have both Malakai and Malik along on this quest. He also couldn't help but smile as he watched his nephews show such interest in these stories. Asteria also seemed to enjoy herself.

"I also heard that he was present at the great battle of the One Ring." Asteria grinned.

"But that was over 3000 years ago!" Kili huffed.

"I thought only elves can have such an age." Fili noted.

"The Verdari that bare the red mark can become very old. They are driven by their will. Malakai can become just as old as her father if she wanted to." Asteria smiled at Malakai. Thorin also looked to her only to realise that she had fallen asleep.

"Go to sleep you two." Thorin told the two brothers. "We still have a long way to go."

"Yes uncle," they groaned and went to their bedrolls. Asteria tossed Thorin a blanket that he put over Malakai. Thorin watched the fire die down with Malakai sleeping in his arms. Asteria was also still awake.

"You can sleep. I'll keep watch," he told her.

"I don't need sleep. You're the one who should be resting," she answered.

"How come?"

"I have an Elven mother and like her I don't require sleep," she smiled as she looked at Malakai sleeping. "It's funny. I have known Malakai ever since she was born, watched her learn and grow. She has always been a fighter, always trying to get her brother's and her father's attention. She always saw other men as challengers but deep down I knew she was frail. She always dreamed of a prince rescuing her and taking her away from our way of life." she looked into the night sky and smiled. "I'm glad that you are her mate," she smiled at him. "Thank you."

Suddenly something moved in the bushes. Thorin slowly reached for his sword but Asteria stayed relaxed.

"Welcome back, Malik. How was your run?" she asked the dark figure approaching.

"I went looking for the orcs. We need to quicken our pace or they will catch up with us tomorrow," he grumbled. The male Verdari didn't seem to notice that Thorin was still awake. He sat by the dying fire and poked the ashes with a stick.

"What's on your mind?" Asteria asked.

"How can mother be a dwarf? She never seemed like one." He looked at her with a pained face.

"Do you even know what a female dwarf looks like?" she asked. Malik stayed silent.

"You are just as stubborn as her." Asteria grinned. "Stubborn as a dwarf." Malik's eyes flashed golden.

"This must be a strange situation for you," she continued. "You hate dwarves but your sister, that you have sworn to protect, has a dwarf as a mate."

"I want to break every bone in his tiny body for every time he touches her," he growled, snapping the stick in his hand. Although he didn't want to admit it, Thorin felt a little uneasy. Asteria sighed.

"You are hating the wrong person," she told him off. "How do you think your father feels, or your brothers? Our soul purpose is to destroy all the evil that Morgoth has created. The dwarves were not created by Morgoth. Get your priorities straight, Malik. If you want to protect Malakai then you have to protect these dwarves."

It was faint but Thorin could see Asteria's green eyes mix with a hint of gold. Anger showed so easily in the eyes of the Verdari. He started to wonder if their own child would have such eyes. He didn't know for how much longer he was awake for, but he was woken by Malakai. She was gently tracing the fine line between his beard and his skin. He locked eyes with her and she pulled her hand away.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" she asked.

"Yes, you did," he mumbled, shifting his weight and pulling her closer against his chest. "But I don't mind." He pressed his long nose against hers and kissed her cheek.

"Everyone is still asleep," she mumbled.

"Yes, they are," he mumbled against her cheeks.

"There is something I want to tell you." she pulled her face away to look him in the eyes.

"What is it?"

" _Zvi ferahmi jund,_ " she whispered into his ear.

"What does it mean?"

"It means, I cherish you," she smiled.

"Men lananubukhs menu," he whispered into her ear.

"Does it mean the same?"

"No." He stroked her cheek. "It means, I love you."

He softly pressed his lips against hers, exploring them with his. They quietly and gently kissed each other, caressing each other's cheeks. He traced her facial tattoo and trailed his hand down her neck, over her shoulders, to her waist. His fingers crawled under her shirt and stroked her belly, which was already becoming a bump. How hasn't he noticed it before?

"It is growing," he smiled against her lips. She also smiled with a small giggle.

He then moved his hand to her back and he felt her freeze as he felt the rugged texture on her skin.

"Stop," she mumbled and held onto his arm.

"I want to know," he insisted, but didn't move his hand. "Please, show me."

She looked him in the eyes, filled with pain. Then she turned in his arms, turning her back to him. He took it as a sign that he should look himself. He gently lifted her shirt and was stunned at what he saw. Scars and burns littered her back and on her shoulder, some sort of black speech letters were carved into her skin. Didn't Gandalf say the Verdari healed quickly? Then why did she have scars?

"How?" he whispered.

"Azog", she mumbled.

He was shocked at this information. She has had a close encounter with Azog? All those scars where his doing? He thought his hatred for that orc couldn't get any stronger but now he wanted to kill that orc in every possible way.

"What does it say?" he asked and at first she was reluctant to answer.

"Little Bird. When I was captured, he made me sing for him. I sat at his feet by his throne and sang. If he liked it, I got to eat and received a blanket for the night. If not..." Thorin stared at her sadly. He couldn't imagine what she had gone through.

"Some days, I would just sit while he pet me like I was some sort of dog and other times he would cage me above a sheer drop and leave me there for several days. Then before I knew it, 6 months had passed and my father rescued me. And now...I'm damaged. I'm ugly."


	4. Chapter 4- Beorn

CHAPTER 4: BEORN (EDITED)

His hatred grew even more. That filthy orc had his hands on Malakai before Thorin did. And even named her his pet, a scar that would never heal. He gently ran his fingers along the fine lines and then drew his lips closer, kissing every scar he could find.

"So beautiful," he mumbled against her skin and he meant it with all his heart. He felt her tremble.

"No, I'm not. I'm damaged," she whispered, her voice shaking.

"You are as beautiful as the brightest gem. Perfect in every way."

He felt her tremble again and her hand moved to her face, covering her mouth.

"Amrâlimê," he said softly.

"What?"

"My love." He kissed her. "You are mine. I shall protect you from him."

Malakai silently sobbed into Thorin's chest while he gently rocked her in his arms.

"I'm here. You are safe," he mumbled into her hair.

"Thorin?"

"Hm?"

"I want you to say my name," she begged. He scanned her face and then took her face into his hands. Then he gently whispered.

"Malakai." It send a shiver down her spine.

"Again."

"Malakai," he whispered again. "Malakai. My Malakai."

"Thorin. My Thorin," she whispered back. She wrapped her leg over his waist and started to kiss him, passionately this time. Their tongues danced and their breaths became shallow.

"Malakai," he mumbled against her lips. "we…" she didn't let him speak. "aren't alone."

"That is a shame," she pouted.

"I promise you, once we are married," he grinned. "I shall not resist to take you."

Malakai smiled and rubbed her belly.

"You already have."

"But not on purpose." He rubbed his hand against her bum. "Next time it will be my only intention." She giggled.

"Could you two keep it down please?" they heard Nori complain.

They both looked at each other, smiled and fell asleep in each other's arms. The sun hadn't come up yet but Malakai was already busy with the pots and pans with Asteria to make breakfast. Terion had restarted the fire and Malik was rummaging through the food to find some ingredients. The smell woke the company and while they quietly ate together, Terion suddenly stood.

"I have to return home." ASteria stood up and they walked a bit away to get some privacy.

"Can you tell us more of the mate bond, Malakai?" She nodded.

"When we find our mate, our hearts became connected. When one dies the mate can feel it and soon after," Malik paused and turned to the dwarves, keeping his eyes on Thorin. "they will die as well."

"What?" Kili and Fili were more than worried. "Does that mean if Malakai dies, uncle dies as well?" They all look at Thorin and then Malakai.

"I do not know. It is a possibility. Even though he is no Verdari, the bond is still as strong as any other. One thing we know for certain is that if Thorin perishes, so will Malakai. It's a risk we choose to live with," Malik continued. "Depending on what their mate's dying wish was, the longer their mate will live until that wish is fulfilled."

* * *

Bilbo peaked over a rock, sighting Azog and his troop. He watched Azog lead his troop away from his hiding spot but then he heard a low growl, very close to him. Out of fright, he slid down the rock, slowly looking to the right only to spot a large black creature. As quietly as he could, he sneaked back to the company.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin asked the Hobbit.

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more. But that's not the worst of it."

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked.

"Not yet. But they will do. We have another problem," Bilbo tried again.

"Did they see you?" Gandalf asked as Bilbo turned around. "They saw you!"

"No, that's not it."

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse." Gandalf nodded, pleased with himself. "Excellent burglar material." They all chattered with agreement, although Bilbo was still on edge.

"Will you listen?" he tried to get their attention. "Will you just listen? I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there." He pointed at the way he came from. Thorin looked worriedly over to Malakai who started to sniff the air. Indeed, she smelt something that was neither an Orc nor a Warg.

"What form did it take?" Gandalf asked. "Like a bear?" Bilbo looked at Gandalf, surprised and confused.

"Ye...Yes. But bigger. Much bigger."

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asked the wizard, who turned away. "I say we double back."

"And be run down by a pack of orcs?" Thorin judged his idea.

"There is a house," Gandalf started. "It's not far from here, where we might take refuge."

"Whose house?" Thorin asked, with a bit of disbelief. "Are they friend or foe?"

"Neither. He will help us or he will kill us."

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asked when the creature suddenly roared.

"None," the Wizard said simply. "Can you still run Malakai?"

"Honestly, I may be pregnant but it's not like I am bigger than Bombur," she rolled her eyes. This made many of them chuckle.

"Good." Gandalf nodded. They ran through the night and into the day, over fields and streams.

"Come on!" Gandalf shouted to the dwarves that were falling behind. When they ran through a forest, the company were halted by another powerful roar.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf urged. They ran and ran until they reached a meadow.

"To the house! Run!" he urged again. Since Bombur was falling behind, Malakai ran back to him.

"I'm sorry, Bombur," she mumbled when she took a knife and poked it into his rear. The pain drove him ahead of everyone else. He ran blind into the door, one after the other trying to knock the door down. In the distance they could see the giant bear run out of the trees.

"Open the door!" Gandalf shouted.

"Quickly!" Thorin urged when he rolled his eyes at his companies stupidity. He pushed past them, lifted the lock and everyone ran inside. Malakai was the last, trying to keep Gandalf save and had to be pulled into the house by Thorin and Malik, while the others tried to push the wooden door to close. The snout of the beast nearly had Malakai's feet between its teeth.

"Push!" they all shouted. When they managed to push the beast back they quickly dropped a beam to keep the door closed. Everyone sighed with relief.

"What is that? Ori asked.

"That is our host." They all looked at the Wizard, some scared, others confused. "His name is Beorn. And he's a Skin-changer." Gandalf continued. "Sometimes he's a huge black bear. Sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable but the man can be reasoned with. However…" he paused.

"He is not overfond of Dwarves."

"I don't blame him," Malik noted.

"But we do have something that might balance our chances."

"And what is that?" Thorin asked, annoyed and slightly worried.

"Our Verdari can give us a little hope." Gandalf looked at the two, who were both unsure of what he meant, although Asteria seemed less interested. "He respects them for reasons I do not know of." Outside the house, the beast was growling loudly.

"He's leaving," Ori whispered who was peeking through the door. Dori immediately pulled him away.

"Come away from there. It's not natural. None of it. It's obvious. He's under some dark spell."

"Don't be a fool. He's under no enchantment but his own," he whispered to the Dwarf. "All right, now get some sleep. All of you. You'll be safe here tonight." Gandalf smiled. "I hope."

They all investigated the house. Everything was about a size bigger than a normal human size. Whoever that Beorn was, he was big. Goats and cows were inside the house as well as mice. It smelled of a barn but there was enough hay for everyone to sleep on. Some took the chance to lay down and sleep, others enjoyed dinner. Malakai was sitting by an open crevice in the wall and listened.

"Malik," she whispered. He climbed up to her spot. "Can you hear it?" Her brother listened.

"Yes. They are leaving," he noted.

"I'm telling Gandalf," she got up and walked over to the Wizard, who was talking with Asteria and Thorin.

"The darkness is spreading. Something evil is growing in the north in Dol Guldur," Asteria told Gandalf. He quietly smoked his pipe when Malakai came.

"We just heard the Orcs. They have been summoned by their Master," she told them.

"They are gone?" Thorin asked.

"Yes. For now," she nodded.

"Well, that's good news." Gandalf smiled. "Then I can also get some rest."

The Wizard wished them a good night and left. Malakai sat down and look at Asteria.

"What did you talk about?" she asked.

"We discussed how we should proceed from here. Gandalf proposed of going through Mirkwood."

"Mirkwood? Isn't that the forest of the Wood Elves?"

"It is, yes. I don't know the condition of that forest. Beorn might hopefully be able to tell us more," she stood. "I'll do the night watch. You two should rest as well." She walked away to one of the windows.

Malakai walked next to Thorin and played with one of the silver strands of hair. He slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her against his ear. Silence. Then a giggle.

"He's sleeping," she laughed. "Unless you want to wake him."

"You know it is a boy?" he asked with disbelief.

"I have a feeling."

"I hope you are wrong," he muffled against her shirt.

"Why is that?" she asked, slightly disappointed.

"I would rather have a daughter," he grumbled when a tiny foot kicked him from inside her belly hits him in the face. Malakai couldn't keep it in and bursted into laughter.

"I guess that confirms my feeling," she giggled after she caught her breath again. "My apologies, your Highness. I didn't think he would react like this." She smirked and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Then I hope the next one will be that what I desire," he growled as he looked up to her, a mischievous glint in his eye.

She smirked when Asteria came back and nudged Malakai.

"I have prepared a bath for you," she winked.

"Thank you." Malakai smirked and left the big hall.

In a smaller room stood a big barrel filled with steaming hot water. Asteria really knew what her friend needed. A nice warm bath to relax. She smiled as she rid herself of her clothes and climbed into the barrel. A pleasured sigh escaped her as she let herself slide into the water. She pushed her head under the water, since she spotted the bottle of Asteria's handmade soap that she loved so much. She washed her hair with the soap like she always did and rinsed it when she suddenly heard the door behind her open and close.

"May I join you?" she heard that familiar voice.

"I'm surprised that you dare to do this again, Thorin Oakenshield." She looked up at the ceiling.

She heard how he stepped closer behind her and then she felt his breath against her ear.

"Was it that bad last time?" he whispered.

"Not really," she mumbled, smiling. The sound of fabric dropping to the floor caught her attention and she moved across, letting her hands dangle over the edge. Water moved and a sigh was heard. They stayed like that for a moment or two, her eyes on the wall, his on her back. Her shimmering black hair covered her back so he couldn't see the scars. He was about to move over to her when she reached for a small bottle. She turned around and was taken aback by the sight in front of her. Thorin was leaned back, his arms stretched over the rim of the barrel, his hair wet and his skin glistening. His chest was covered with dark hair and his eyes had a strange glint to them. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Turn around," she commanded him.

"Why?"

"Just turn around," she rolled her eyes. He smirked and did as he was told. Few drops of the shampoo gathered in her palm. Then she started her work. Gently she massaged the soap into his hair. Her small fingers were very delicate as they creased his scalp. She then spread the soap down to the ends of his hair. With one hand she shielded his eyes when she used a small cup to wash the soap out of his hair. He sighed as the warm water ran down his scalp.

"I'm done," she smiled to herself proudly.

"Let's get out before we catch a cold," he suggested. She went out first and dried herself. She knew that Thorin was watching her as she dressed herself, but she kept her back to him keeping him from seeing her front. When she left she heard him get out of the barrel but left him in privacy to dress himself. She went to eat something when Thorin walked over to her, his hair still wet but not dripping.

"You should rest as well." Thorin stroked her cheek. She nodded and walked to her chosen space. However, sleep didn't want to find her and after the snores started to echo through the house, she decided to walk a bit.

"Can't sleep?" she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello uncle Balin," she smiled at the Dwarf. "There are a few things on my mind. I have learned so many new things."

"There is a lot more you need to learn."

"Like what?" she asked. Balin sat down and indicate to her to sit down next to him, which she did.

"Tell me dear. Do you love Thorin?" Balin asked. Malakai glanced at him, confused at the sudden question.

"Yes," she answered. Balin smiled at her, like a grandfather to his granddaughter.

"Well, he certainly does." He glanced over to the window. She followed his gaze and saw Thorin, sitting in the round window, carefully handling something small with a knife.

"How do you know?" she kept her eyes on Thorin but then turned to Balin. "Has he told you?" Balin chuckled.

"No, but I can see it. Actions speak louder than words and you, of all people, should know that."

"What does he do that makes you so certain?"

"He is carving the beads."

"Beads?"

"We dwarves only have one mate in our lifetime and when we have found our One, we carve two beads, one for him and one for her. As an act of love, they braid it into each others hair." Balin explained, pointing at the bead in her hair.

"So there is more than one bead?"

"Aye, three in total. One for courting, one for engagement and the last for marriage. One you already have." Balin patted her shoulder as he left to go to sleep. Malakai smiled to herself. It made her happy knowing that Thorin did care. She climbed up to where he was, although he first didn't give her much attention. Only when she lightly tapped his shoulder did he react, by cutting into his finger. Without making a sound he turned to her with an annoyed expression.

"Sorry," she apologized, took a piece of cloth and the rest of the ointment, and bandaged his cut.

"Why don't you ever show pain? Don't you ever shed a tear?" she asked him, while gently caressing his hand.

"No, tears are a sign of weakness and a soft heart," he told her.

"My father always said, that having a soft heart in a cruel world is not a sign of weakness, but of courage. If someone cries it's not weakness they are showing, but that they have been strong for too long."

Thorin thought for a moment. He didn't understand what she was telling him. It is okay to cry? He was taught and had taught, that tears were a sign of weakness, but now she was telling him that crying was okay? He had been close to that point more than once. When his home was taken, when he saw his grandfather lose his head. But he stayed strong. Malakai stood and gently kissed his cheek. A sad smile appeared on her face.

"If you ever feel the need to, you can show it to me." She stroked his cheek and left. Drowned in thought, it took Thorin a while to also find his way to sleep. Naturally, he chose the space next to Malakai. He covered himself with his blanket and laid his arm around her waist, breathing in the scent of her hair. He had learned to love that smell of pine trees. His hand laid on her belly, although he was slightly disappointed that he didn't feel anything. So the child was sleeping. A warm feeling crept into his heart, when this was all over he was going to be a father. This thought made him smile as Malakai's hand moved and rested on his, fingers intertwined. And so they fell asleep, together.

In the middle of the night, while all were sleeping, Bilbo heard the door open and a man come in, panting heavily. He could only make out his silhouette but made out that this man was tall and muscular. Malakai was also still awake and with her sensitive eyes could she see the golden eyes of the man. She nearly squeaked with a fright when she felt Thorin's grip tighten around her waist. It was good that he was fast asleep. She managed to turn in his arm to face him, and watched his sleeping face. Her fingers wandered across his face. His skin was surprisingly soft and the wounds healed. As she ran her fingers through his hair, which woke him, he looked into her eyes, kissed her and went back to sleep. A smile played on her lips as she cuddled up to him and found sleep again.

Malakai and the other Verdari were the first to awaken, although Malakai stayed where she was. Thorin still had his arms around her and she knew, that if she moved he would wake up. So she kept stroking his head, while the rest of the company slowly awoke. Thorin was nearly the last, he had never slept so well before and felt more than refreshed. When Bilbo finally woke up, the house was filled with sunlight and big bumblebees were flying through the air. While the dwarves were all up and standing by the door Beorn was outside, chopping wood.

"I say we should leg it and slip out the back way!" Nori suggested.

"I'm not running from anyone, beast or no," Dwalin disagreed.

"There is no point in arguing," Gandalf told them off. "We cannot pass through the Wilderland without Beorn's help. You'll be hunted down. If only we get to the forest." That's when Bilbo popped up next to Thorin.

"Bilbo, there you are. This will require some delicate handling. We must tread very carefully. The last person to have startled him was torn to shreds."

"I will go first and Bilbo you come with me."

"Is this a good idea?" Bilbo asked, a little worried.

"Yes and the rest of you you'll just wait here and don't come out until I give the signal."

"Right. Wait for the signal," Bofur repeated, who sat by the window.

"And no sudden moves or loud noises and don't overcrowd him. Only come out in pairs. No, actually Bombur, you count as two so you should come out alone." Bombur nodded. "The Verdari come out last. Remember, wait for the signal."

"What signal would that be?" Bofur asked after the wizard left. Gandalf and Bilbo slowly walk up to the man, chopping wood. Gandalf cleared his throat.

"You're nervous," Bilbo noted.

"Nervous? Nonsense," the Wizard mumbled. "Good morning!" he called out. Beorn, however, ignored the greeting. "Good morning!" Gandalf called out, again.

"Who are you?" the man asked with a deep voice. The twins inside the house shuddered when they heard him speak.

"Do you sense it?" Asteria asked the twins.

"Yes, he has the spirit of a bear inside of him," Malakai noted.

"And a big one, too," Malik added.

"I'm Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey," Gandalf answered, and bowed.

"Never heard of him."

"I'm a Wizard! Perhaps you've heard of my colleague, Radagast the Brown. He resides in the southern borders of Mirkwood."

"What do you want?" he asked, not one bit interested in the answer.

"Well, simply to thank you for your hospitality. You may have noticed that we took refuge in your lodgings last night." Bilbo, who had been hiding behind Gandalf, pokes his head around for a better look, which Beorn noticed.

"Who is this little fellow?"

"Well, this would be Mr. Baggins, of the Shire."

"He's not a Dwarf, is he?" Beron asked, holding his axe, ready to swing.

"Why no, he's a Hobbit. Good family and unimpeachable reputation." He patted the Hobbit's shoulder.

"A Halfling and a Wizard. How come you're here?" he asked.

"Oh, well the fact is that we had a bad time of it, from Goblins in the mountains.

"What did you go near goblins for? Stupid thing to do."

"You are absolutely right…" while Gandalf continued to speak he waved his hand which Bofur mistakenly thought to be the signal.

"There it is! Go, go, go!" Bofur told the others. Dwalin and Balin came out of the house. Beorn lifted his axe, angry.

"And I must confess, several of our group are in fact Dwarves."

"Do you call two, several?" Beorn asked, still on edge. Gandalf stumbled over some words.

"There could be more than two." He counted on his fingers when two more Dwarves came out.

"Ah, and here are some more of our happy troup."

"Do you call six, a troup? What are you a travelling circus?" Beron growled when two more dwarves came out of the house.

"Ori and Dori. At your service." They bowed.

"I don't want your service," Beorn snapped.

"Absolutely understandable." He waved again. This time, Fili and Kili came out of the house.

"Oh, Fili and Kili. I had quite forgotten." Gandalf smiled. This time four dwarves came running out of the house.

"Oh, and then there's Nori, Bofur, Bifur and Bombur."

"Is that it?" he looked at the company. "Are there any more?" Beorn asked. This time Thorin stepped onto the porch, followed by Malakai, Malik and Asteria. When Beorn saw them he was more than surprised but masked it and nodded at them.

The company all throw her glances that indicated that they were not happy. Meanwhile, the company was sitting around the oversized table, eating the breakfast offered to them by Beorn. Malakai was happily eating some bread with cheese, sitting next to Asteria on the big bench.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" Beorn asked as he gave Fili some milk.

"You know of Azog? How?" Thorin asked.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains before the orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family. But some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him." Beron told them.

"You were there too?" Malik asked. This caught everyone's attention and Malakai started to shiver. Asteria put her arm around her. Thorin also noticed this and walked to her side. Malik realised his twins distress and looked at Beorn.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Malik looked over to Malakai, Asteria looking at him. She took Malakai and walked with her outside. Thorin wanted to come along but Asteria stopped him.

"No, stay here. Let me care for her. I know how to handle it. In time, so will you", she whispered to him. When they were gone, Malik told them what had happened all those years ago.

"When we were very young, Malakai and I played outside in the forest. Father always told us never to go beyond the protective tree line, but we were curious. We stepped beyond the protection of the village and…" he paused. "That's when I saw that pale Orc on his Warg. I managed to run away but Malakai, she never came home that day." They were all silent.

"She was taken?" Kili whispered. The Dwarves looked horrified.

"I had never seen Father so angry. I still remember him taking his sword and without any armour or company, he left. Six months passed before he returned, his clothes drenched in Orc blood, but with a smile because he had Malakai sleeping in his arms."

"I remember." Beorn looked at the young Verdari. "I was in a fight when he appeared, with nothing but a sword. Azog fled immediately and chaos broke out. I aided him because he asked me about a little girl. I remembered her sweet voice, a light in the vast darkness. When we found her he left, but not before slaughtering nearly every Orc that dared to stand in his way." Beorn's eyes softened. "I have never seen a man go from deadly and fearless warrior, to a loving and caring father in such a short moment." Beorn looked at Malik and all grew quiet.

"I managed to escape, my family however, was not so lucky." He turned to Malik "If you see him, tell him I am greatly indebted to him." Beron told them.

"I will." Malik smiled. Even Malakai, who had heard the entire thing from outside, smiled to herself.

"You have grown, Malakai. You're strong." Asteria smiled at her. Inside, Bilbo was asking a question that had rested on his tongue ever since he had noticed the shackles on Beorn's wrist.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked.

"Once there were many."

"And now?"

"Now there is only one." Beorn sat down. "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn."

"Before Durin's day falls. Yes," Gandalf agreed.

"You are running out of time."

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood," Gandalf told him.

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Foul things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need."

"We will take the elven road. That path is still safe." Gandalf announced, much to Thorin's dismay. He knew the elves of Mirkwood and he hated them, despised them to the core.

"Safe? The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not."

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing. And you are on foot. I do not doubt the speed of the Verdari, but you will never reach the forest alive." Beorn stood. "I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and blind. Blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own," he said as he picked up a small mouse that was crawling on the table.

"But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

Malakai and Asteria watched Beorn lead a group of ponies out of the house. While the company saddled them and brought out the bags, Thorin came over to her. Asteria left them, wanting to chat with Beorn.

"I'm sorry if I am being a burden. I just.." she was about to apologise more when Thorin hugged her tightly.

"No, I'm sorry for not knowing." he whispered into her ear. A tear escaped her eye and a heavy weight fell off her heart. He looked at her and gently wiped the tear away. "Stay strong for me."

"I will." she smiled.

All the Dwarves mounted the ponies.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Beorn asked Malakai.

"Why do you ask?"

"You are with child and this quest is dangerous," he stated. "You can stay here and be safe."

Malakai thought for a moment and glanced over to the company who were busy with the ponies. Her eyes met with Thorin, who was already sitting on his pony, watching her. Should she really stay here? It was safe like Beorn said but then she would probably never see Thorin and the others again, and that pained her. If she were to go with them, she would put herself and the baby into danger but at the same time she knew that Asteria, Malik, Thorin and the others would keep her safe. Although it might cost them their lives. Then she made her decision as they all looked over to her.

"I thank you for this generous offer, Beorn," she smiled at him. "But I belong with the company."

"As you wish."

Asteria and Malik chose to go by foot, one running ahead and one behind. Malakai had to ride with Thorin. Both he and Asteria didn't agree with her running in the condition she was in, much to her dismay. She felt useless. She was meant to lead the company safely, and now she had to be protected and cared for while her brother and Asteria did her job for her.

"Go now. While you have the light. Your hunters are not far behind." Beorn spoke as they parted.


	5. Chapter 5- Mirkwood

**Hello everybody! It's been a while since I posted a chapter but I have had the worst writers block, but I'm back :) This is a shorter chapter than usual but I will try and post another one next week. Thank you for following/favouriting my story, especially those who review. Makes me very happy to read what you like and think is going to happen :)**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my Oc's and the Verdari race**

'Thinking'

"Normal"

"Elvish"

"Black speech"

"Khuzdul"

"Verrian"

 **Chapter 5- Mirkwood**

When they reached Mirkwood, all was safe. They had not been ambushed. Gandalf took the first steps into the forest.

"The Elven gate", he mumbled. "Here lies our path through Mirkwood.

"No sign of the orcs. We have luck on our side", Dwalin said. Gandalf looked unsure as he gazed into the distant where Beorn, in his bear form was watching.

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master."

"This forest feels sick", Bilbo noted. "As if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?"

"Not unless we go 200 miles north or twice the south", Gandalf replied. He walked deeper into the forest, his eyes fixated onto a statue. When he pulled the ivy away, a drawing of a red eye scared him.

"The High fells", Gandalf mumbled. Unknown to him, Asteria had watched him and seen the mark also. "So be it." The wizard walked out of the forest. "Not my horse! I need it", he called out to Nori.

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asked.

"I would not do this unless I had to." Gandalf looked down at the hobbit. "You have changed Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire."

"I was going to tell you. I…" he paused. "found something in the Goblin tunnels."

"Found what?" Gandalf asked. "What did you find?"

"My courage", Bilbo answered.

"Good. Well, that's good." Gandalf smiled. "You'll need it. I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and the key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me." He looked at Thorin as he said that.

"Be watchful, Verdari. A darkness is approaching", he told them, before continuing.

"This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It'll seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

"Lead us astray?" Bilbo repeated, worried for their safety. "What does that mean."

"You must stay on the path. Do not leave it. If you do, you'll never find it again", Gandalf warned. "No matter what may come stay on the path!"

"Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's day." Thorin commanded. "It is our one chance to find the Hidden door." They all walk into the forest, lead by Thorin who carefully looked at the floor.

"The path turns this way." He walked on. They walk in single file through the forest following the path, past trees that looked sick and old. After a while they reached a corner, Dwalin uses the end of his ax to feel the ground for the path.

"This way", Dwalin told them. Thorin kept Malakai close to him the entire time, holding her hand tightly. He wanted to make sure she didn't trip, after all, she had a record of falling down. The company followed Dwalin and they carried on following the path until they reach nightfall.

"This isn't right. The path is that way", Malakai told Thorin but he didn't listen, none of them did. Instead he let go of her hand and walked to the front of the group. The other dwarves kept following their leader. Malakai huffed, but darted after him. She couldn't leave him alone. What she didn't notice was that Malik and Asteria had not seen them stray.

"Air…I need air", Bofur groaned.

"My head, it's spinning! What's happening?" Oin asked.

"Keep moving", Thorin ordered. Suddenly, Nori, who's leading them stopped.

"Nori, why have you stopped?" Thorin asked.

"The path, it's disappeared!" Nori pointed at the sheer drop.

"What's going on?" Dwalin called out.

"We've lost the path!" Oin complained.

"Find it. All of you, look", Thorin ordered. Malakai sighed and put her face in her hands. _'Stupid, stubborn dwarves. They never listed to me. And what happens when they don't listen? This.'_

"Look for the path!" Dwalin shouted.

"Malakai, you help as well." Thorin told her.

"The path is back that way", she said and pointed into the direction they came from.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked, his eyes soft and clouded.

"I did tell you but you didn't listen", she defended herself. "The forest has cast illusions into your mind. Gandalf warned us of this."

"You don't seem very affected by it", Dwalin noted, slightly suspicious.

"I'm a Verdari. No dark spell can affect us."

"Then where are the other two?" he asked. Malakai turned around to find that Asteria and Malik were gone.

"They stayed on the path", she muttered and glared at him.

"Let's follow her. If she is the only one unaffected we still have a chance", Thorin ordered as he turned back to her. "Lead on."

Malakai nodded and walked on. It would have been easier, if the minds of dwarves weren't so easily confused. Whatever that spell was it was strong. Even though she lead them on the path, many of them strayed away from it. Only Thorin, who kept holding her hand, stayed by her side. By the time she had found and gathered all again, they had to find the path again. And by that time, some were astray again. All started to feel dizzy as well.

"I don't remember this place, none of it's familiar", Balin uttered.

"It's got to be here", Dori searched.

"What hour is it?" Thorin asked.

"I don't know, I don't even know what day it is", Dwalin answered.

"Is there no end to this accursed forest!" Thorin shouted.

"There is if all would just follow me." Malakai rolled her eyes, as her mind was clear. The dwarves condition worried her. Their speech was slurred, as if they had drunk a few too many and their legs were wobbly.

"But we are following you", Thorin mumbled.

"Not really." Malakai looked out over the scattered dwarves. This wasn't how she imagined it to go, but her father had always told her to expect the unexpected. Always be prepared for what may never happen. Bilbo noticed a massive spider web next to him. Driven by drunken curiosity, he touched it, which caused a vibration to run through it. Malakai hears this and becomes slightly worried.

"Bilbo!" she whispered. "Don't disturb the forest."

They stop when Ori picked up a pouch from the found. Dori took it from him.

"Look, a tobacco pouch. There's Dwarves in these woods", Dori spoke. Bofur took the pouch from Dori.

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine", Bofur noted.

"Because it is yours, do you understand? We're going around in circles, we are lost!" Bilbo grunted.

"We are not lost. We keep heading east. And Malakai is leading us", Thorin told them.

"But which way is the east? We've lost the sun!" Oin complained.

"She's leading us in circles! Traitor!" Dwalin walked towards her to grab her by the throat but before Thorin could react, she held onto Dwalin's wrist.

"I'm not! You all keep straying from the path. We have walked the same bit of the path five times already!" she growled, her eyes glowing amber, causing him to release her. As the dwarves argue amongst themselves about being lost, Bilbo looked up.

"The sun. We have to find...the sun." he thinks for a moment, tapping his head. "Up there. We need to…" The dwarves were now pushing each other around as they fought amongst themselves, arguing. Malakai was at the end of her nerves when she heard a strange whisper. She had heard it before a couple of times, but this time it was louder, loud enough for Thorin to hear it.

"What is that?" he looked around and then at Malakai, seeing fear in her eyes. "Enough! Quiet! All of you!" he shouted. "We are being watched."

Malakai caught a glance of Bilbo climbing the nearby tree when she sensed something dark approaching, fast. She locked eyes with Thorin.

"Run." she mouthed when from everywhere, stingers pierced them. Malakai was swift, quiet and fast enough to hide. Clutching her fists, she watched as dozens of big spiders wrapped Thorin and the others with their threads and drag them away. She knew she was powerless right now, she had to follow them to their lair and free them, before they were eaten. The nest of the spiders was in the trees, with webs everywhere. Malakai was well trained in keeping out of their sight, so she had no trouble sneaking around it. But hearing them speak was always something to get used to.

" **Kill them. Kill them! Eat them now while all their blood is running** ", one of the spiders snarled.

" **Their hide is tough. This could be juicy inside** ", another said.

" **Stick it again. Stick it again. Finish it off** ", the first one spoke. Bombur who had regained consciousness, kicked one of the spiders in the face.

" **The meat's alive and kicking** ", the spider hissed.

" **Kill them, kill them now. Let us feast, feast, feast. Feast, feast!** " the spiders chanted.

Malakai was just about to jump in for the rescue when she smelled a familiar scent. And then she felt a hand over her mouth. In a fright she bit it and turned around.

"Ow, Malakai. Why did you bite me?" she heard a familiar voice whisper.

"Bilbo? Is that you?" she asked.

"Of course it's me", he grumbled.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"In front of you. I can't explain right now but I have a plan." Malakai shook her head and stared at the empty space in front of her. She couldn't smell him. _'No time to worry about that now',_ she thought.

"I am listening", she smirked. The spiders start to attack the dwarves wrapped in their webs when a rock hits one of the spiders against the head.

" **What is it? What is it? What is it?!** " they asked when they see Malakai on one of the branches.

" _Get away from them, beasts of darkness!_ " she roared with the spirit of a lion. It was loud enough to rip the dwarves out of their comatosed state.

" **Verdari! Verdari! Flee! Flee!** " the spiders shouted and all ran off.

"Is that Malakai?" Fili shouted.

"Malakai!" her name echoed through the forest as the dwarves called out for her. One of the spiders had remained, driven by hunger it made its way towards Bombur.

" **Fat and juicy! Just a little taste** ", it hissed. As the spider was about to eat the trapped dwarf, suddenly Bilbo hit it with his sword. The spider turned around, hissing.

" **Curse it! Where is it? Where is it?** " Bilbo takes his ring off and reveals himself to the spider.

"Here!" Bilbo grinned and then lunges his sword and stabbed the spider.

" **It stings! It stings!** " the spider cried and then fell down to its death. Bilbo looked at his sword, filled with pride.

"Sting. That's a good name. Sting." He smiled. With that, he and Malakai started to cut the threads, the dwarves dropped to the ground. Malakai quickly climbed down to help them free themselves.

"Malakai, thank Durin you're alright." Fili and Kili hugged her.

"Sorry I left you, but there were too many", she apologised.

"Next time, warn us a bit earlier", Dwalin scolded her.

"Sure, Uncle Dwalin." She grinned, which made Thorin chuckle as he lightly pressed his forehead against hers.

"Where is Bilbo?" Bofur asked.

"I'm up here!" he shouted when a spider surprised him.

"They are back!" Malakai shouted as she killed one that was about to snatch up Fili. More and more came, the company trying to defend themselves as best as they could. One spider was about to sting Bombur when eight dwarves grab one leg each, pulling them out of its body. Another was creeping up to Balin but when an arrow pierced its head, it dropped to the ground.

"Asteria." Malakai smiled when she saw her friend.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing. I stayed on the path", Asteria growled. "It took a long time to find you all."

"Well, I'm glad you're back." Malakai grinned.

"We're clear!" Thorin shouted, when all of the spiders seemed to have been killed. Suddenly one of the spiders lands in front of the dwarves, as more spiders start to descend, an elf appeared. The elf killed the spider with ease and as more elves appeared, they point their arrows at the company.

"Do not think I wouldn't kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure", the blond elf threatened. More elves appeared, all of them aiming their arrows at the company. Thorin moved in front of Malakai, shielding her from the arrows. She took a shaky breath. This couldn't get any worse. At least she hoped it wouldn't.


	6. Chapter 6- The Elven King

_'Thinking'_

"Normal"

 _"Elvish"_

 **"Black speech"**

"Khuzdul"

 _"Verrian"_

 **Chapter 6- The Elven King**

Malakai had never seen so many wood elves before, but she recognised their scent.

"Help!" someone shouted from far away.

"Kili!" Fili recognised the voice. Kili was being attacked by a spider. He tried to kick the spider in the face, when a female elf appeared, killing it with an arrow. Her attention turned to the spiders behind her, but another one was crawling towards Kili.

"Throw me a dagger, quick!" he shouted.

"You think I'm giving you a weapon, dwarf, you are mistaken", she said as she threw a knife at the spider, hitting it between the eyes.

"Search them", Legolas ordered. Weapon after weapon was confiscated.

"Hey! Give it back! That's private!" Gloin snapped at the elf who took a silver amulet and opened it.

"Who is this? Your brother?" he asked.

"That is my wife", Gloin answered.

"And what is this horrid creature? A goblin-mutant?"

"That's my wee lad, Gimli." Legolas raised an eyebrow.

"What are you?" he asked Malakai and Asteria. "Those marks on your faces."

"We are of the Verdari", Asteria answered. Malakai could see a small spark of hate in his blue eyes and then he turned away. _'Great. Another race of Middle Earth who despise us. Just what we need.'_

"Are the spiders dead?" Legolas asked a female elf.

"Yes, but more will come", she answered. "They're growing bolder." One of the elves handed Legolas Thorin's sword.

"This is an ancient Elvish blade", he spoke. "Forged by my kin." Thorin eyed him. "Where did you get this?"

"It was given to me", Thorin answered.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well. Take them away", he ordered.

"Thorin, where is Bilbo", Bofur whispered. Thorin looked around to notice that the Hobbit was really missing. Malik was also still gone. The elves lead them to the home of the elves. Unknown to them, they had been followed.

"Close the gate", Legolas ordered. They were lead deep into the caves where the wood Elves lived. It was an amazing sight. Huge trees and branches made a complicated net of paths and bridges. When they had reached the prison cells, they were all thrown in.

"This is not the end of it! Do you hear me?!" Dwalin shouted, as he was pushed into a cramp cell.

"Let us out of here!" Gloin complained.

One dwarf after the other was put into a cell. Malakai was also locked up but Asteria had other plans.

 _"Let me speak with your king",_ she begged Legolas.

 _"How can a mere Verdari speak the tongue of my kin?"_ he asked. Asteria didn't answer. Legolas stop silent for a moment before nodding to the guards and she was taken away. Malakai wondered what she planned, but trusted her judgement.

 _'If I had my way, I would give these elves a reason to be hostile. Damn it. I just hope Asteria can talk our way out of it._ _After all, she knows these woods better than one would think.'_

Meanwhile, she looked over to the youngest dwarf as he was put into his cell.

"Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers", Kili notes.

"Or nothing", she answered, closing the cell door.

 _"Why does that dwarf stare at you, Tauriel?"_ Legolas asked her.

 _"Who can say? He's quite tall for a dwarf. Do you not think?"_ Tauriel answered as she walked away.

 _"Taller than some…"_ he mumbled. _"…but no less ugly."_ The dwarves tried anything they could to knocked the iron bars down. Malakai knew it was hopeless and just sat down.

"Leave it! There is no way out! This is no Orc dungeon. These are the Halls of the Woodland realm. No one leaves here without the King's consent", Balin shouted to calm them all. "Malakai, where was Asteria taken?" he added.

"I do not know", was all she could say.

 **-xxx-**

Thorin was standing before the Elven king Thranduil and because of the big halls, she could hear every word, echoing.

"Some may imagine that a Noble quest is at hand. A Quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself, suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary, or something of that ilk." The Elven King leaned down to Thorin. "You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule. A King's jewel. The Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure, I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help."

"I am listening", Thorin smiled, having no intention of accepting the elf help.

"I will let you go if you but return what is mine."

"A favour for a favour."

"You have my word. One king to another."

"I would not trust Thranduil the great King to honour his word should the end of all days be upon us!" Thorin shouted into the halls. "You lack all honour! I have seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help. But you turned your back! You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us! May you die in dragon fire!"

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire." Thranduil leaned down to Thorin, his face rotting, decaying. Burnt by fire. "I know its wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the north." He stepped back. "I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen." He looked down at the dwarf, walking up to his throne.

"You are just like him." He raised his hand and the elven guards grab Thorin. "Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in a life of an elf. I'm patient. I can wait."

 **-xxx-**

Thorin is taken away and thrown into a cell next to Malakai. Balin walked up to his cell door.

"Did he offer you a deal?" Balin asked.

"He did. I told him he could go 'Ishkh khakfe andu null.' Him and all his kin!" Thorin shouted.

"Well, that's that then. A deal was our only hope", Balin sighed.

"Not our only hope." Thorin looked out of his cell. "Malakai. Where is Malakai?"

"I'm here", he heard her voice on from the other side of the wall.

"Are you injured?"

"I'm fine. Have you seen Asteria?"

"No, is she not here?"

"She was taken away."

Asteria was taken to the King. He was otherwise occupied so Legolas had to speak first.

 _"Father, this woman wishes to speak with you",_ Legolas spoke. The King turned to look at her and slowly stood. His eyes was filled with surprise and sadness, which his son found strange. "Father?"

 _"Asteria."_ Thranduil walked to towards her.

 _"Greetings, Thranduil."_ Asteria gave a small bow.

 _"How is your mother?"_ he asked.

 _"She is well."_

 _"Step away from her",_ he ordered the guards, who did as they were told.

 _"Father, what are you doing?"_

 _"Legolas, I want you to meet your cousin, Asteria."_

 _"Cousin?"_ Legolas was baffled.

 _"My mother is Eäriorith, your father's sister",_ she explained.

"Tell me, why are you with these dwarves? Their quest only leads to doom", Thranduil told her.

"I know, but there is something I want to see before my days end", she smiled.

"Why should your days end? You are of Elven blood", the King raised an eyebrow.

"But I'm not immortal. I have the body and mind of an elf, but the heart and eyes of a Verdari." She laid a hand on her chest, remembering the pain she felt, when Terion took his last breath. "I am bound to a mortal life and so are they." She gazed down to where the cells were.

"They will be cared for. I do not want any death in my halls", the King said.

"But they will still die of age. Just let them go. You don't share in their fate." Asteria looked at her uncle.

 _"No, if the beast is awakened there will only be death and despair. And it will reach all corners of Middle-earth. The beast shall slumber, for eternity if it must. The line of Durin will die out and the mountain shall be forever under guard._ _"_ Thranduil spoke, as wisely as he could.

 _"The line of Durin will not be so easily broken. My friend, who you have locked up, carries the next heir_ _",_ Asteria noted.

 _"She carries Thorin's child?_ _"_ the King asked, surprised that any female would come close to that stubborn dwarf. _"_ _She will need a bed, and nutritious food."_

 _"Maybe there is one request of mine you can fulfill?_ _"_ Asteria asked.

 _"And what is this request?"_

 _"Can Thorin be put into her cell? It would be best for her mind if her mate was by her side._ _"_ She looked at the King, and his eyes softened.

 _"If that is what you wish, then I shall grant it._ _"_ He smiled at her, raised his hand and she was taken away. Malakai had heard Asteria, speaking in the Elvish tongue, although she could not understand it all. Once, Asteria had tried to teach her but it was to little success. When Asteria was brought back down, Thorin was taken out of his cell and put into the one where Malakai was. He was confused at first, but when she was in his arms he didn't care anymore.

"I managed to do you a favour, but even I couldn't talk him into reason", Asteria sighed as she was also locked up.

"Why would you have any influence on his decisions?" Thorin asked, somewhat suspicious.

"Thranduil acknowledges every opinion of his kin", Asteria grinned.

"You are his kin? I thought your mother was a river elf." Malakai was a little surprised.

"No, my mother is a wood elf." She smiled. "And not just any wood elf. She is Thranduil's precious little sister who ran away from home."

"What?!" the dwarves were more than surprised.

"So the King is your uncle?" Balin asked.

"Yes, which I don't find pleasing." Asteria sighed again. "He is very protective of his kin. He doesn't want the dragon to be awakened. He fears his fire."

Thorin sank his head. He too feared it, but regaining his homeland was worth the risk. He may have insulted Thranduil, but the King made sure that his prisoners were always given food and were cared for. Since Asteria had told the king about Malakai's condition, she had received the best the elven kitchen had to offer, even a bed. It was straw, slumped into the corner with many blankets. It was very comfortable, especially when she could cuddle up against Thorin's chest, her nose pressed against his neck and his arms around her. While she slept, he would often stay awake, thinking about what to do, how to escape, about the child. Would they really be locked up here for so long, that it would have to be born here, in this cell? This thought angered him. He would prefer the child to be born outside in the wilds than in an Elven prison. His wish however, was for the child to be born in the great halls of Erebor. That is if the Dragon was ever to be defeated. It seemed like a distant fantasy, that was never going to happen.

Asteria was often visited by the King, even let out of the cell from time to time. Although she was of Elven blood, she still had to sleep, although not as much and as often as any other mortal. Every time, she tried to change her uncle's mind even when she had the chance to talk with her cousin, Legolas. But to no avail. She always returned disappointed.

During the long wait, the child inside Malakai grew slowly but surely. When she felt movement she was overjoyed. Thorin was always trying his best to care for her, although he had little to no knowledge as to how. He was hardly present when his own sister was pregnant, although he had always cared for his nephews as best as he could. Instead, he stayed by her side.

"I don't want to stay here any longer", she told him one night, as she was lying in his arms.

"I know. But try to sleep. For our child if not for you or me", he said gently. Her head rested on his shoulder and he leaned his head against hers, stroking her shoulder, giving her warmth. After a while, she reached for his free hand and placed it on her belly.

"Our child is awake", she mumbled.

"Our child", he replied softly. He loved the sound of that. It was hard to feel but there was movement. "Do you have a wish, where you want to bare?"

"Erebor. But I suspect it to just be a wish", she sighed.

"And what if the Dragon were to fall?" he suggested as a possibility.

"That is hardly unlikely." She raised an eyebrow. She tilted her head to look him in the eyes. "Tell me about Erebor, Thorin. Tell me, what was it like?"

"It was a great Kingdom. My Grandfather ruled with utter surety, with my father and I. I was young when I watched my Grandfather fall into madness caused by the gold. It had worsened ever since the Arkenstone was found."

"The Arkenstone?" she asked.

"Aye. A wonderful gem that radiated a wondrous glow. It is unlike any gem found in this world."

"And it drove your grandfather mad?" she asked and he nodded.

"And soon after, that foul beast came."

"Smaug", she muttered.

"When he arrived he burned everything, smashed through the great halls. My Grandfather lost the Arkenstone that day and the Elves that had sworn their allegiance to us, abandoned us." He grinded his teeth.

"So this is why you're not fond of Elves", she realised.

"Aye", he nodded. "He was only friendly to my kin so he could get his hands on precious white gems called mithril."

"If more of us valued food and cheer and song above hoarded gold, it would be a merrier world", she said and looked up to him. "Don't you think so?" He was awestruck by her words. She had never had any reason to crave riches. Another thing he loved about her.

 **-xxx-**

Night had fallen over Mirkwood and Malik was still searching for a way in without being seen, but to no avail. Instead he could eavesdrop on the orcs that were watching the gates.

 **"The gates are guarded",** one of the orcs spoke to a larger one. Malik had never seen him before but he smelled familiar.

 **"Not all of them",** another spoke, obviously the leader of the troop. **"Follow me."** They walked off into the night, Malik grinned and followed them.

 **-xxx-**

Thorin was soundly sleeping, but Malakai was awake in his arms. She watched his chest rise and fall. She heard the light steps of the redhaired elf maiden who was doing her watch over the prisoners. Malakai had come to like Tauriel. She was a curious elf who's heart was filled with justice. Although Malakai had only talked with her when she was taken for a bath, she had enjoyed the company of the elf.

"The stone in your hand, what is it?" she asked.

"It is a Talisman", she heard Kili speak and a pause.

"A powerful spell lies upon it, if any but a dwarf reads the runes on this stone…" he paused. "…they will be forever cursed!"

Malakai giggled. Was he trying to woo Tauriel? His openness to others made her smile. Kili really was a young dwarf.

"Or not. Depending on whether you believe in that kind of thing. It's just a token", she heard Kili chuckle.

"A Rune Stone. My mother gave me it to me so I'd remember my promise", he explained.

"What promise?" Tauriel asked.

"That I would come back to her. She worries. She thinks I'm reckless", Kili told her.

"Are you?"

"Nah." Malakai smiled. She heard the elves having a feast up above them in the kingdom.

"Sounds like quite a party you're having up there", Kili noted.

"It is _Mereth Nuin Giliath_ ; The Feast of Starlight. All light is sacred to the Eldar, but the Wood Elves love best the light of the stars", Tauriel explained. Malakai remembered Asteria's mother mention it before. To the Verdari the Stars were also scared but not as much as the trees.

"I always thought it is a cold light, remote and far away", Kili spoke.

"It is a memory, precious and pure", she said and paused. "Like your promise."

"I have walked there sometimes, beyond the forest and up into the night", she continued. "I have seen the world fall away and the white light forever fill the air."

"I saw a fire moon once", Kili spoke. "It rose over the pass near Dunland. Huge! Red and gold it was, it filled the sky. We were an escort for some merchants from Ered Luin, they were trading in silverwork for furs. We took the Greenway south, keeping the mountain to our left, and then it appeared. This huge fire moon lighting our path. I wish I could have show you…"

As Kili told Tauriel his story, Malakai listened as well. Was Thorin with him when that happened? That's when she noticed someone standing in the shadows. The blond hair was easy to recognise. It was Legolas, and the Elven Prince didn't look happy as he walked away.

"I smell jealousy in the air", she heard Asteria.

"And I saw it", Malakai answered.


	7. Chapter 7- The Great Escape

**I'm back! Had the worst writers block but hopefully it's gone for now. Please leave a review. They make me so happy :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Malakai, Malik and the Verdari race. My friend Stahly93 owns Asteria.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _"Elvish"_

 _"Verrian"_

"Khuzdal"

 **"Black speech"**

* * *

 **Chapter 7- The Great Escape**

"I'll wager the sun is on the rise. It must be nearly dawn", Bofur noted when all of the company were awake. They had just received their breakfast.

"We'll never going to reach the mountain, are we?" Ori said sadly. Malakai sighed and Thorin gently kissed her head, when she recognised a familiar scent.

"Not stuck in here, you're not." Bilbo peeked into Thorin and Malakai's cell, jingling the keys. Thorin ran to the cell door with Malakai.

"Bilbo", Balin smiled.

"What?" Kili shouted. The dwarves started to chatter.

"Shh. The guards are still nearby," Bilbo shushed them, as he unlocked the cell door. Thorin stepped out keeping Malakai close to his side. Balin had to chuckle when Bilbo let him out of his cell.

"Close the doors. It'll buy us more time", Thorin ordered. When all of them were freed, they wanted to go up the stairs.

"Not that way. Down here. Follow me", Bilbo told them. They followed the Hobbit into the cellars. They had to sneak quietly, as two of the guards were sleeping. They smelled of wine which made both Astera and Malakai wrinkle their noses.

"This way", Bilbo whispered, walking ahead. "Come on!" he urged when he saw everyone hesitating.

"I don't believe it, we're in the cellars!" Kili whispered.

"You're supposed to be leading us out, not further in!" Bofur complained.

"I know what I'm doing!" Bilbo snapped. "Okay, this way. This way." In the distance, the Verdari heard elves speak.

"They have found the empty cells", Asteria announced, understanding the elvish shouts.

"Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly!" Bilbo urged.

"Are you mad? They'll find us!" Dwalin whispered.

"No, no. They won't! I promise you. Please, please, you must trust me!" Bilbo urged.

The dwarves started to mumble amongst each other and Malakai just rolled her eyes. Bilbo looked at Thorin in frustration.

"Do as he says!" he ordered. The dwarves climbed into the empty wine barrels, Thorin helped Malakai into one after climbing in himself. Asteria had a bit of trouble with her size but with her knees against her chest, she managed to climb in. Bofur stuck his head out.

"What do we do now?" he asked the Hobbit, who hadn't climbed into a barrel since none was available. Everyone, except Bombur who was the wrong way round, stuck their heads out of the barrels.

"Hold your breath", he said.

"Hold my breath?" Bofur asked. "What do you mean?"

'I have a bad feeling about this', Malakai thought, when she watched Bilbo pull a lever. Suddenly the floor began to open and tilt, all of the barrels rolling through a gap in the ground, into a small underground river. When all the barrels landed in the cold water, the gap closed. It took a moment for everyone to overcome the sudden shock but soon, all the dwarves held onto each other's barrel.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked her.

"Yeah, just cold and wet", she groaned, making him smile.

"Where is Bilbo?" Bofur asked. They all looked around but he was indeed missing. Suddenly, the gap in the wall opened again and Bilbo fell head-first into the river. Oin pulled his head out of the water.

"Well done, Master Baggins", Thorin smiled only for Bilbo to dismiss it. They all let go of each others barrels and started to paddle.

"Go, come on let's go!" Thorin urged. They paddled when they saw daylight. And a waterfall.

"Hold on!" Thorin shouted to the others, holding onto Malakai. It was a very bumpy ride as the barrels were washed down the waterfall. An elven horn echoed through the forest and when they reached a small gater, it was closed by the elven guards.

"No!" Thorin shouted. The guards readied themselves to capture them when an arrow pierced one of them from behind.

"Look out!" Bofur warned when the corpse fell into the water.

"Orcs!" Asteria shouted.

"Slay them all!" Malakai heard an orc shout. She felt helpless without a weapon, being unable to protect her unborn baby and Thorin noticed it. He tightened his grip on her.

"Get over the bridge!" he ordered. Asteria nodded and tried to get out of the barrel, but was stuck.

"For crying out loud! This isn't the time to get stuck in a barrel!" she shouted. As the orcs start to attack the company, Kili climbed out of the barrel and onto the bridge. He was about to reach the lever when an orc shot an arrow into his thigh and collapsed with a cry.

"Kili!" Fili shouted at his brother who collapsed.

"Kili!" Thorin saw the fear in Fili's eyes, only guessing what happened to his nephew above him. Before another orc could attack him, he was pushed off the bridge into a barrel and the gate opened. Tauriel appeared, along with Legolas and a troop of elves, shooting arrows at the orcs. Malakai gazed back, seeing a face that she had missed.

"Malik!" she shouted after her brother.

The Verdari ran alongside the river bank, trying to kill as many orcs as he could.

"Hello dear sister!" he said cheekily. He knocked one of the orcs head off before jumping onto one of the barrels and with that, they left the cursed forest behind them.

* * *

"Anything behind us?" Thorin asked as he clutched Malakai tightly, his arms wrapped protectively around her bulging stomach.

"Not that I can see", Balin answered.

"I think we've outrun the orcs", Bofur said.

"Not for long, we've lost the current." Thorin rested his head on her shoulder and sighed.

"We almost half drowned!" Dwalin groaned.

"Make for the shore!" Thorin ordered.

"Aye."

"Come on, let's go!"

"I'm fine. It's nothing." Kili snapped at Bofur.

Malakai looked at the wound and slapped Kili in the face. This caught everyone's attention and she grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her. She was angry, her eyes glowing gold.

"How did you receive this wound?" she asked him.

"An orc shot an arrow." he answered, confused.

"Indeed." she tightened her grip. "And do you know what orcs do with their arrows?"

Kili thought for a moment.

"No."

"They dip them in deadly poison, poison that can kill even the biggest of beasts." She let him go. "Asteria, can you do anything?"

"The Elves took my medical pouch. We will need to look for the right herb while we continue."

"There's an Orc pack at our tail." Thorin reminded them. "We keep moving."

"To where?" Balin asked him.

"To the mountain, we're so close."

"A lake lies between us and that mountain, we have no way to cross it." Balin explained.

"So then we go around." Bilbo suggested.

"The Orcs will run us down as sure as daylight. We've no weapons to defend ourselves." Dwalin gazed over to Kili and Malakai. "And we have and injured Dwarf and a pregnant lass."

"Bind his leg, quickly. You have two minutes." Thorin told Asteria.

She ripped off a bit of her shirt and tightly tied it around Kili's leg. He winced from the pain. "I can only slow the poison down."

Thorin walked up to Malakai, who had sat down from fatigue.

"How are you feeling", he asked her softly. Ori and Dwalin were by their side as well.

"Wet, exhausted, annoyed and I would gladly kill an army of orcs for a bowl of stew."

They chuckled.

"I'm glad that you are okay", he muttered and leaned his forehead on hers.

"You should care more for Kili. He is in a worse situation than I am."

"He will be fine. He is a dwarf. He is tough."

"Still."

While Ori was getting rid of the water in his boots a bowman named Bard comes up behind ready to shoot his arrow, as he does so Dwalin intervenes and the arrow hits the piece of wood in his hand, Kili goes to throw a stone at him and Bard shoots it out of his hand with an arrow

"Do it again and you're dead", the man growled as he pointed his arrow at them. Balin raised his hand and slowly approached him.

"Excuse me, but um…you're from Lake-town, if I'm not mistaken? That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire by any chance?" The man stares at the company before jumping to land.

"And what makes you think I would help you, dwarf?"

"Those boots have seen better days, as has that coat", Balin said with a small smile, hoping to defuse the situation. The man starts placing the barrels the dwarves were carried in onto his barge.

"No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed? How many bairns?" Malakai sighed.

'Bargaining Our way ahead. Where has my pride to be independent gone to?' The man looks at them cautiously.

"A boy and two girls", he finally answered.

"And your wife, I imagine, she's a beauty?"

"Aye, she was." Balin's face falls, immediately regretting his words.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Oh, come on, come on. Enough with the niceties", Dwalin mutters, losing his patience. The Verdari shook their heads. This wasn't going as they had hoped.

"What's your hurry?" the man asked curiously.

"What's it to you?" Dwalin glared at him, daring him to continue questioning them.

"I would like to know who you are, and what you were doing in these lands."

"Uncle, it makes perfect sense for him to want to know. Now stop acting like a child", Malakai scolded, feeling more and more irritated for little reason. Thorin squeezed her hand in reassurance and leaned his head on hers, making her sigh in content. Behind her she could hear Malik groan at their public show of affection.

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains, journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills", Balin lied smoothly.

"Simple merchants, you say?" he muttered, looking towards the dark skinned trio.

"We need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" Thorin asked. When they had been in-prisoned, food hadn't been scarce but they served little meat and the dwarves were hungry. Malakai had been treated better than the rest of her group though and gotten small slices of meat a few times a week.

"I know where these barrels came from", the man said, ignoring the previous question.

"What of it?" Thorin growled. He was losing his patience.

"I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Lake-town but by lead of the master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil."

The man jumps on-board his barge once again and prepares to leave. Thorin gestures to Balin. Said dwarf sighs and tries again.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen."

"Aye. But for that you would need a smuggler."

"For which we would pay double."

The man freezes. 'Finally.'

The plan was quite simple in the end. The dwarves would hide in the barrels and the verdari would sit with the man. As they climbed in, Thorin took Malakai to the side.

"WIll you be fine on your own? I can stay up with you otherwise."

"I'll be fine. Besides, I have Malik and Asteria. And in case you have forgotten, I have beaten you more times then you have beaten me. I can take care of myself." Thorin grumbled under his breath, before he kneeled down and lay his forehead on her large stomach, feeling his child kick in return.

When they had settled, Malakai turned towards the tall man.

"May I ask your name?" He turned to look at her, before he answered.

"Bard. And yours?"

"I am Malakai."

* * *

"What's he doing?" Dwalin muttered as he looked through a small hole in his barrel.

"He's talking to someone. He's pointing right at us. Now they're shaking hands", Bilbo said.

"What?"

"He's selling us out."

They hear footsteps approaching suddenly a pile of fish starts landing on top of the dwarves in each barrel, later as Bard continues their journey to Lake-town we see each barrel is filled with fish, Bard hears dwarves moaning in the barrels.

Asteria sat beside Malakai, while Malik checked the barrels.

"Are you guys getting enough air?" he asked, with a slight snigger.

"Malik, leave them be."

"Quiet! We're approaching the toll gate", Bard said harshly.

"Halt! Goods inspection. Papers please!"

"Oh, it's you, Bard!"

"Morning, Percy."

"Anything to declare?"

"Nothing. But I am cold and tired, and ready for home."

"You and me both."

He hands Percy his paper which Percy then stamps and offers it back to Bard.

"There we are, all in order."

"Not so fast", a slimey voice says. Greasy black hair, beady black eyes and dressed in black. 'Disgusting, vile man he is. I hope he never touches me. If he does, I'll cut of his hands. And maybe something else as well.'

He takes the paper from Percy and starts reading from it.

"Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland realm."

"Only they're not empty. Are they Bard? If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman. Not…"

He pauses and reaches out to take a fish from one of the barrels.

"…a fisherman."

"Can I rip his tongue out?" Malakai asked Asteira in a low voice.

"No."

"But why not?"

"I'll let you, sweet sister. On one condition." Malakai turned to her brother and waited for him to continue.

"You let me join." The twins giggled quietly, not wanting to draw attention to themselves.

"That's none of your business", Bard said sternly, not phased by the disgusting man in front of him.

"Wrong. It's the Master's business, which makes it my business."

Bard was about to speak when Alfrid turned to the three Verdari, sitting in the boat.

"You know very well how we take to strangers", he eyed Bard with a curious suspicion.

"They need help. The younger one is pregnant", Bard informed him.

"Oh, is she now?" Alfrid spoke with disbelieve. "Stand up, girl." Malakai was more than tempted to stick out her tongue in the most childish manner.

"No", she refused plainly.

"Excuse me?" Alfrid seemed rather annoyed.

"I said no."

"I will have you thrown off this boat."

"I'm sure you know the burden of standing when you carry a lot of weight." Bard hid his smile and even the company in their barrels did all they could to withhold a chuckle. Even the guards had to strain themselves.

"How rude."

"You must excuse my sister. Pregnant women have the worst tempers", Malik sniggered and dodged Malakai as she attempted to hit him.

"You should keep her on a tighter leash." 'A leash. I'll show him leash if he speaks to me like that again'

"She isn't my slave, good sir. I would do anything to keep her from harm."

"And I hope you are good at it. Wouldn't you come to the masters good home?"

"I trust this bargeman a bit more. But thank you for the offer. I might look back at it." When He wanted to, Malik was the more level headed of the two. If it would keep Malakai safe, he would drop all of the dwarves, excluding Thorin who he would keep locked up, over a cliff. Family first.

"Raise the gate!" Percy shouted.

"The Master has his eye on you. You'll do well to remember, we know where you live." 'Is that suppose to be threatening?'

"It's a small town, Alfrid. Everyone knows where everyone lives." 'It's official. Bard is my new favorite human.'


	8. Chapter 8: Laketown

Chapter 8- Lake Town

' _Thinking'_

"Normal"

 _"Elvish"_

 **"Black speech"**

"Khuzdul"

" _Verrian_ "

Bard took them through the poor, rundown town. Malakai looked around at the small houses and the people's torn clothes and sighed sadly. She still had trouble understanding why some were deemed to be worth less than others. Bard docked at a broken down dock and looked around carefully before he knocked over one of the barrels and one of the dwarves falls out, along with the fish. He continued to knock over barrels until he came to Dwalin's as he poked his head out and snarled at him.

"Get your hands off me."

The remaining dwarves and Bilbo climb out covered in slime. Malik clutched his stomach, trying not to burst into hysterical laughter. Malakai was sure he enjoyed seeing them miserable. Bard walked up to a very confused dock keeper and gives him a coin.

"You never saw them, they were never here. The fish you can have for nothing." Bard starts to lead them through the small town, when a young boy runs up to them.

"Da! Our house, it's being watched", he said panting. Bard stared at him, thinking of an alternative. He looked at Thorin and tells him of his plan.

Some time later, Malakai and Malik had arrived at Bard's house and he let them in. Two girls ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Da! Where have you been?" the youngest asked.

"Father! There you are. I was so worried."

"Here's something to eat. Bain, get them in." Malik sniggered to himself, causing Malakai to elbow him in the stomach.

"Oh hush. Just be glad that you don't have to do that." As Bard looks out a window, Bain went down some steps to the lower floor of the house, where the toilet was located. After looking around, he knocks on the wall near the toilet three times. Dwalin's head appears through the toilet, which is open to the water below.

"If you speak of this to anyone, I'll rip your arms off", Dwalin growled. Dwalin raises the seat and begins to pull himself out of the toilet. Bain reaches out to help him, but Dwalin slaps his hand away.

"Get off."

"Up there." Bain points up the stairs, and Dwalin goes up. Bilbo pokes his head up through the toilet, looking flabbergasted, and Bain helps him out. The rest of the dwarves follow and head upstairs.

"Da...why are there dwarves climbing out of our toilet?"

"Will they bring us luck?" the small girl asked excitedly. Malakai smiled at her.

"Of course." The little girls smile widened even more if possible. Nori emerges from the toilet with some leaves stuck to his hair.

The dwarves and Bilbo had been given blankets while their clothes dried off. Malakai sat on one of the chairs talking to the two girls, Sigrid and Tilda. They were asking about where she and Malik came from and about her people. She gladly answered all of their questions.

"A dwarvish windlance", she heard Thorin mutter. She stood up and walked to stand beside him. Atop a wooden tower stood a black, enormous crossbow. Thorin's face was ashen, and Malakai gripped his hand and squeezed it.

"You look like you've seen a ghost", Bilbo said.

"He has. The last time we saw such a weapon, the city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came", Balin said solemnly. Malakai leaned her head against his shoulder and he lay his head on hers.

"The day that Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion, the Lord of the city, rallied his bowman to fire upon the beast. But a dragon's hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armor. Only a black arrow, fired from a wind-lance, could have pierced the dragon's hide, and few of those arrows were ever made. His store was running low when Girion made his last stand."

Malakai was transfixed by the story. Or memory she should say. The fear and pain all those who were there that day. She couldn't imagine. She could feel Thorin tense under her embrace.

"Had the aim of Men been true that day, much would have been different", he said accusingly. Bard turned and approached him.

"You speak as if you were there." ' _Don't say anything stupid Thorin. You can't tell him. Then we'll never be able to leave.'_

"All dwarves know the tale." Malakai sighed in relief.

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast", Bain said.

"Ha ha ha! That's a fairy story, lad. Nothing more." Dwalin laughed at the apparent absurdity of the idea. Thorin looked back to Bard, eyes narrowed.

"You took our money. Where are our weapons?"

"Wait here." Bard disappeared. Meanwhile Thorin gathers the others and they begin to plan.

"Tomorrow begins the last days of autumn."

"Durin's Day falls morn after next. We must reach the mountain before then."

"And if we do not? If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?" Kili said.

"Then this quest has been for nothing", Fili said. Bard returned and laid a large package on the table. When he had unwrapped it, it revealed several homemade weapons. The dwarves stared at them in disbelief and disgust.

"What is this?"

"Pike-hook. Made from an old harpoon."

"And this?"

"A crowbill, we call it, fashioned from a smithy's hammer. It's heavy in hand, I grant, but in defense of your life, these will serve you better than none."

"We paid you for weapons. Iron-forged swords and axes!"

"It's a joke!" Malakai sighed when the dwarves threw the weapons back on the table. They acted like children sometimes. What did they expect? This was a poor town. They weren't going to get any better.

"Thorin. Why not take what is offered. I doubt we'll get any better", she finally spoke. No one noticed how Bard's head snapped up at the mention of the dwarf's name.

"I agree with the lass. Why not take it and leave. We've done more with less", Balin said.

"You're not going anywhere."

"What did you say!?"

"There's spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town. You must wait till nightfall." ' _That certainly sounds logical.'_ But then she heard Bard whisper to his son.

"Don't let them leave." She narrowed her eyes at them. He wasn't going to keep his word. When Bard was gone she quickly found Thorin.

"Thorin!" He looked over, only to see her distressed face.

"What happened?"

"I overheard Bard and his son. He knows who you are and told the boy not to let us leave. We must go now!" Thorin's eyes clouded over and he stood up.

"Prepare to leave!"

It was dark. The company snuck through the town, looking out for the guards. Malik and Asteria stayed close to Malakai. He boards underneath then creaked and squeaked.

"Shh! Keep it down."

"As soon as we have the weapons, we make straight for the mountain. Go, go, go!" With the watchmen gone, Thorin pointed to Nori, who got a running start and ran up a pyramid of dwarves who have pressed themselves against the walls of the city armory. He was able to get high enough that he could reach the second floor window and dove through.

"Next." Bilbo follows Nori's actions, closely followed by several other dwarves. Kili struggled under a load of several different weapons, and Thorin handed him another one.

"You all right?"

"I can manage. Let's just get out of here." Thorin looked at Kili, then laid another sword on the pile Kili was holding. Kili began to walk down the stairs, but his wounded leg gave way and he fell down with a cry. The weapons made a terrible clanging noise, and the dwarves both inside and outside looked around warily. In the distance, the watchman cried out, and running footsteps approached them quickly.

"Run!" The ones still outside begin to run, but were stopped by two watchmen pointing pikes at them. Bilbo and the dwarves in the armory grabbed the weapons, but several other guards pointed their pikes at them as well. Braga, the captain of the guard, was holding Kili with a dagger to his throat. Kili looked guiltily at Thorin. Alfrid poked his head out of the door to the Master's mansion to see what all the commotion was about. He saw the soldiers dragging the dwarves and the strangers from earlier that day towards the mansion. Several of the townspeople had followed them, curious to see what would happen.

"Get off of me!" Lots of indistinct muttering and yelling. As guards opened the doors of the mansion, the Master stormed out, still putting on his coat.

"What is the meaning of this?"

'I know one should not judge one by their appearance, but he is an ugly man.'

"We caught 'em stealing weapons, sire", one of the guards said.

"Ah. Enemies of the state, then."

"This is a bunch of mercenaries if ever there was, sire." Malik snorted.

"Mercenaries. These dwarves are far from that", he whispered into his sister's ear causing her to giggle.

"Hold your tongue. You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal; this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!" Dwalin gestured to Thorin. He stepped forward and held his head high. Never showing that his nerves were undoubtedly unravel. The crowd murmured in amazement.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor." The crowd whispered in shock and recognition, and people crane their heads to see better.

"We have come to reclaim our homeland. I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the center of all trade in the North." Thorin's speech was riling up the crowd. He was always good at that.

"I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!" The people cheered and clapped. The Master of Laketown looked interested. That was good. They might let them go then.

"Death! That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon-fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all." 'Bard.'

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this; If we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" The people shouted in agreement and cheered. The Master looks on, smiling and nodding at this turn of events.

"All of you! Listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?!" The crowds cheers died down and some hung their head low.

"Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?!"

"No!" the crowd shouted.

"And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain-king so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!" Malakai snarled in Bard's direction. 'How dare he!' As Bard and Thorin stared at each other angrily, the crowd got louder, but immediately calmed down when the Master stepped forth.

"Now, now, we must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!" The Master pointed accusingly at Bard, and the crowd began to clamor. As Bard looked away, Thorin stared at him in shock and anger. 'You accuse Thorin of possibility bringing destruction, when your ancestor had the chance to kill the beast.'

"It's true, sire. We all know the story: arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing its mark", Alfird said.

Bard looked around as the crowd turned against him. He then strode forward to Thorin.

"You have no right. No right to enter that mountain", Bard said. Malakai furrowed her brow. As much as she understood where he came from, they needed to go there.

"I have the only right." Thorin turns to face the Master and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"I speak to the Master of the men of the lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?" The Master hesitated and looked to his advisors.

"What say you?" Malakai clenched her hands together, hoping that the verdict would be to help them. They'd come so far now.

"I say unto you…welcome!" he said as the crowd cheered. "Welcome and rise! Welcome, King Under the Mountain!" the Master announced.

The cheers were strong until they faded into the night. All of the company were given a room to stay in the residence of the mayor. Malakai looked into the distance, sitting by the open window. The town's people had given her a new dress to wear, one that was more comfortable with the bump that had become quite large. She heard the door open and close, heavy steps coming closer to her. A warm hand slid around her waist and Thorin lightly pressed his lips against her cheek.

"Erebor. Soon you will also see it's glory", he whispered into her ear, as they both look at the lonely mountain on the horizon.

"Not with a dragon sleeping in there", she mumbled teasingly. She heard him chuckle but then she turned serious. "You do realise that you could die."

"We will just retrieve the Arkenstone. That is all", he assured her.

"I don't believe you", she looked him in the eyes and walked away from the window, before turning to him again. "You promised these people something you cannot give them. Or do you plan to slay the dragon somehow?"

"Dragons aren't invincible", he stepped close to her.

"But close to it", she said as he wrapped his arm around her. "I'm worried, Thorin. Worried and scared. In the state that I am in, I cannot go with you. I will only slow you down. Soon I will give birth to our child but I want you to be there."

This caught his attention as he gazed into her eyes. He saw the fear. It was spreading inside her like a wildfire and he felt helpless. He placed his hand on hers, which was resting on his chest, while he lightly pressed his forehead against hers.

"Please don't go where I cannot follow", she begged him, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I promise you, I will return. And this will be a promise I shall keep", he whispered as he kissed her gently.

"I don't believe you", she mumbled against his lips. More and more tears started to flow as he tasted the salt. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, taking in its heat with passion.

"Hush, my love", he whispered.

He looked at her still smiling brightly. Malakai giggled and rolled next to him, cuddling up to him. Thorin quickly grabbed the blanket and covered both of them. Drowned in thought she stroked his chest, while he stroked her arm.

"Men lananubukhs menu." He smiled.

" _Zvi ferahmi jund_." She grinned at him.

Suddenly he sat up and reached for something. When he found what he was looking for, he turned to her with a little silver hair bead.

"With this, you become my wife", he told her, as he searched for a streak of hair.

"Don't I have to braid one into your hair as well?" she asked.

"Aye, this one", he handed her a silver bead.

"Don't you dwarves have proper wedding festivities?"

"They follow. But I cannot wait", he mumbled and started to nibbled on her earlobe. "You make me long for you and I grew impatient."

Malakai giggled, took the bead into her hand and studied it. Then she glanced at Thorin's hair and took a strand. He had taught her a little how to braid but it was still a little difficult for her. When he was done, she was on her second attempt but he watched her patiently. She grumbled every time she did a mistake. It had to be perfect, at least to her. Thorin stayed patient. He didn't let her give up either.

"Try it again", he told her every time.

When she finally finished the braid to her liking she proudly laid down. Thorin smiled at her and stroked her face.

"You should rest, my Queen." He kissed her forehead.

She nodded and closed her eyes. Meanwhile, Thorin's thoughts traveled somewhere else. Tomorrow they would leave for the lonely mountain. Suddenly he felt something nudge him in the side. He glanced at Malakai but she was sound asleep. That's when he noticed it was the child inside her that had kicked him. He gently placed his hand on her bump and he felt it move.

"Don't wake your mother", he whispered. As if it understood what he said, the child calmed down. It dawned him that, if he didn't return, that he would never find out what his child would be. Would they have a son or a daughter? What would the child look like? Would it have Malakai's eyes? Would it be reckless or shy? While he thought of all the possibilities, he felt something round press against his hand. Was that its head? "Take care of your mother, should I fall." He stroked the bump.

-xxx-

"Not you." Thorin stopped Kili. "We must travel at speed, you will slow us down."

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you." Kili smiled, thinking his uncle was joking.

"No, no."

"I'm going to be there when that door's opened. When we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin…"

"Kili, stay here. Rest. Join us when you're healed. Look after Malakai."

Kili looks devastated as Thorin turns to board the barge

"I'll stay with them. My duty lies with the wounded and if the girl is to give birth soon, I will be needed," Oin grumbled.

"Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You cannot take that away from him!" Fili yelled.

"Fili", Kili said.

"I will carry him if I must!"

"One day you will be King and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf. Not even my own kin", Thorin explained.

"I will never be king, you know this", he replied, looking at Malakai. Fili looks over to Kili then gets off the barge, Thorin grabs his arm to stop him.

"Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the company." Thorin tried to change his mind.

"I belong with my brother", he snapped. Fili turns and walks over to join Kili and Oin. Malakai walked up to him.

"Thorin?"

"Yes, Amrâlimê?" he looked at her. The company looked at him, having never heard that word come from their King.

"I don't want you to go but I will not stop you."

"Amrâlimê", he repeated.

"Just promise me that you'll come back. All of you."

"I promise."

"And don't forget it."

"I will not." She took off her leather necklace and tied it around Thorin's thick wrist.

"For you to always remember."

"I shall never forget."

"Come, lad. Let's move on", Balin said as the rest start to leave.

"Not an hour has passed, yet I think of her more now, than ever", Thorin mumbled. Balin smiled and patted Thorin's shoulder.

"That is called love, laddie. And I'm glad that you found it."

 **Hi! It's been a long time. I've had so much to do as I just started university. I also lost inspiration to continue writing this but so many of you are reading it so I don't want to stop. This probably isn't my best chapter but I gave it my all! Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review. They are much appreciated and thank you for the support with fav/follows :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! It's been a very long time since I posted. A lot has been going on and I just haven't had the time or energy to write. But here is the last chapter. It's far from my best but it's something XD Hope you enjoy. I'll try and start working on the third installment soon :)**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my Oc's**

* * *

 **Chapter 9- Midnight attack**

They stood at the dock, watching as the rest of the company disappeared. Malakai was clutching her twin's hand tightly. She was worried beyond belief, that Thorin was not going to return. He and the rest of the company, were going into the den of a large dragon. How she wished that she could go with him. _Why did I have to be pregnant. Maybe if I give birth now, I could catch up to them._ Malakai looked down at her protruding stomach and placed a hand on it.

"Did you hear that? If you come out now I can help your father? How does that sound?" she whispered humorously. In response the baby kicked, causing Malakai to lurch forward. She had a feeling that he would come to inconvenience them further.

"Come on, _Juhia_. Let us go", Malik said. Malakai nodded at him and turned to walk with him. Suddenly Bofur pushed his way from the crowd and ran up to the docks. It took him a while to catch his breath and his face hung with disappointment as he gazed down the channel. Only as he looked around did he notice the siblings. His eyes widened when he also noticed Fili, Kili and Ori.

"So you missed the boat as well?" he asked the other dwarves. Kili, the poor dear, looked absolutely miserable. Malik merely nodded in response. They stood at the docks for a little while, until it had cleared almost completely, before they started to walk away. Kili collapsed suddenly and started to moan in pain. _The arrow. It was poisoned. Of course it was poisoned,_ Malakai realized. How could she not have thought of that.

"Kili!" Fili yelled and caught him as he fell. Malik crouched down by them. The blade that pierced him earlier, it must have been a morgul blade. She should have known. He had shown signs of it but she had heeded his wishes and not pressed the matter. Now it was as clear as daylight. His skin was pale as that of the dead and his body was weak. He didn't have much time left.

"We must find a healer." she urged.

Malik lifted the dwarf up and they took off. Bofur stayed behind be Malakai, as she tried to keep up. Everyone they went to sent them away. Malakai ran up to the dwarves and her brother, an idea forming in her head.

"We must go to Bard!" she exclaimed.

"He won't help us." Malakai thought different. Bard was a good man. He wouldn't let Kili die, just because of a grudge against Thorin. At least she hoped he wouldn't.

"Do you trust me?" The Dwarves nodded immediately.

"Then let's go to Bard." They looked at each other before running towards the bargeman's house. When Bard opened the door, he stared at them in shock.

"No, I'm done with Dwarves and wild people", he said and tried to close the door but Malik pressed his hand on it and pushed it back open.

"No, no, no! No one will help us. Kili's sick! He's very sick", Bofus said. Bard finally glanced at the youngest dwarf, seeing him pale, shaking, Bard let them in. They helped him lie down on a table. His moaning had increased and sweat covered his face. Malakai sat beside him with a wet cloth and continuously wiped his forehead.

"Bofur. Fetch me more warm water and towels." The dwarf nodded and disappeared.

"Can you not do something?" Fili asked Oin. _Poor Fili. He shouldn't have to see his baby brother like this. Oh Kili. You and your dumb dwarf pride. Why didn't you tell someone._

"I need herbs, something that will bring down his fever", Oin answered.

"I have nightshade", Bard said while searching through his medicine pouch.

"They're no use to me. Do you have Kingsfoil?" Bard shook his head.

"No, it's a weed. We feed it to the pigs." Malakai sighed. _Kingsfoil, a weed? Oh dear._

"Da? Is that you, Da?" Sigrid asked from the balcony. A sudden thud on the roof makes Malakai and Malik's head snap up. They gave each other worried glances before their noses scrunched up. A familiar stench filled their senses.

"Orcs", they said before they heard Sigrid screamed. One moment they were all sitting down and the next Fili, Oin and Malik were all fighting one orc each. Malakai stayed with Kili, still clutching his hand.

"Get down!" One of the orcs started to approach Kili and Malakai grabbed one of her knives and placed herself in front of him. The orc laughs.

" **My master will be pleased that we found his pet. And you carry the spawn of Oakenshield. Master will take great pleasure in killing it and you."** Malakai glared at him, not moving a muscle. The orc went to grab Kili's leg when a knife is thrown at it and pierces it's throat. That's when Malakai notices that Legolas, the Mirkwood prince and the she elf Tauriel are in the house with them. She silently thanked the gods for their timing and turned her attention back to Kili. Fili was busy protecting Bard's children. Malakai stabs an orc in the chest but fails to notice the one sneaking up behind her.

" **Die, whore!"** She threw her arms around her stomach and crouched down to protect her baby. Before the orc reached her, it fell to the ground dead. Behind it stood Kili, his breath heavy and with that he collapsed, clutching his leg.

"Kili!" she shouted and crawled up to him. She placed her hand on his sweaty forehead. His fever had gone up. When she looked up, the Mirkwood prince and Tauriel were swiftly dealing with the rest of them. He managed to kick one of them out of the house and onto the docks. Malakai went up to the window and looked out. Far away she could see Bolg, Azog's spawn. She growled loudly.

"You killed them all." Bain said and looked at them in amazement.

"There are others. Tauriel, come." Legolas strides out the door. Tauriel goes to follow but stops to look back at Kili.

"We're losing him!" Tauriel stared at Kili. She looked torn, not knowing what she should do. Follow Legolas or help Kili.

"Tauriel." As she goes to leave, she bumps into Bofur. He had found the Kingsfoil. Or as the elves called it…

"Athelas", she whispered. "Athelas…" she repeated and grabbed it from him, walking back inside.

"What are you doing…?" Bofur asked.

"I'm going to save him." Malakai breathed a sigh of relief. With an elves healing abilities, Kili would survive. Malakai walked up to her and took the Kingsfoil and washed it as Tauriel and the others lifted Kili up on the table. Sigrid fetched a tub of warm water before helping the others hold him down.

"Here", Malakai said and handed the she-elf the herb. She watched transfixed as Tauriel chanted in sindarin. Elves healing abilities were something she admired and wished for.

"Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin, hon leitho o ngurth." Kili trashed and screamed in agony. Malakai goes to help but is stopped by her brother.

"No! You can get kicked. Think of the baby. We'll manage." She gritted her teeth together and sat down. All she could do was watch. And she hated it.

Tauriel binds Kili's leg. It was finally over. His was laid in a bowl of walnuts and Malakai could see the relief on Fili's face as he lay down. Malakai felt tired suddenly and decided that she should take a nap. She laid her head on her brother's shoulder and quickly fell asleep. But she was shaken awake, Malik's voice urgent.

"We need to leave. Now!"

"What? Why?"

"Smaug is coming." The dwarves made sure to escort Bard's children to a boat and they were off. Chaos ensued. The people of Laketown were scrambling like rats over the docks, trying to get away. Malik held onto his sister tightly, protecting her and the babe from harm. The others kept a watchful eye for anything that could bring them harm. Malakai looked around frantically. If Smaug was here, what had happened to the others? Were they alive? She hadn't felt Thorin die, so at least he was fine. Suddenly a huge shadow flew over them and then the town was in flames. _Smaug,_ Malakai thought.A sharp pain started encasing her back, stomach and nether regions. _Oh no. Not now, please not now._

"Um...Malik?" she said, her voice trembling slightly.

"What?"

"The baby is coming."


	10. Question for my readers

HI! It's been a very long time now. So, here's the thing. I haven't finished editing prt three and probobly won't but all of the unedited chapters exist. So my question to all of you is if you wish for me to post it? If you do, please sent me a message :)

Have a lovely day!

Saskia D. Fox


	11. FINALE

**Ok. Here is the unedited, slightly awful version ^.^ It's missing a lot of parts and its not my best work, but I want you guys to know how it enda at least! It's possible that I'll come back and edit sometime because I love do love this story since it's myfirst one ever. And you will notice one thing. Their son was originally supposed to be born during the battle of the five armies, so you guys might notice that Malakai is pregnant in some parts. Also there are two endings because I didn't know which one I wanted to write the most. But please enjoy! :D**

 **BATTLE OF THE FIVE ARMIES**

Not long after they had gotten into the boat, she felt something gush down her legs.

"Um...Malik?" she said, her voice trembling slightly.

"What?"

"I think the baby is coming." Malakai didn't know why she wasn't panicking. Malik froze for a moment before he gave a nervous chuckle.

"Good one. You had me worried for a moment", he started but stopped when he saw her serious face and he paled. "Oh, you have got to be joking." Malakai glared at her brother and growled.

"Of course I'm not joking! That is not something to joke about!" The Dwarves stared at her in horror. This wasn't good.

The little group make it to the Lonely Mountain but find the entrance in ruins and deserted. There were signs of struggle and they could all picture Smaug smashing his way through to the outside. The Verdari seemed to be on edge more than usual. Malik kept close to his sister, who was clutching her newborn son closely to her chest.

"Are you alright?" Fili asked them.

"Something evil is in here." Malik growled and pulled Malakai even closer, if at all possible.

"Hello! Bombur? Bifur? Anybody?" Bofur called out. Now the Twins understood what Balin had told them. The halls were massive. But it was so cold and barren. But Malakai guessed that was exactly how it was meant to be.

"Wait! Wait!" they heard someone, when Bilbo came around the corner.

"It's Bilbo. He's alive!" Bofur sighed with relief.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! You need to leave. We all need to leave." he urged them.

"We only just got here." Bofur looked at him confused.

"I tried talking to him, but he won't listen." he said nervously.

"Wh…what do you mean, laddie?" Oin asked him.

"Thorin! Thorin. Thorin, he's been down there for days. He doesn't sleep, he barely eats. He's not been himself, not at all. It's this…it's this place. I think a sickness lies upon it." Bilbo explained.

"A sickness? What kind of sickness?" Kili asked.

Fili noticed a faint glow of gold in the distance and fear became present in his eyes. He ran down to take a closer look.

"Fili? Fili!" Bilbo called after him but the others started to follow him. Only the Verdari stayed.

"What is going on Bilbo?" Malakai asked him. He saw the worry in her eyes and it pained him.

"I'm sorry, Malakai." he apologised like a broken man.

They walked after the dwarves until they reached the bottom. From where they were standing they saw it, an enormous mountain of shimmering metal.

"What is this?" Malik asked. "It reeks of darkness."

"It's gold." Kili smiled, with awe. That's when they saw Thorin, walking amongst the coins. Malakai almost gasped when she saw her love alive again. But there was something different about him.

"Gold. Gold beyond measure, beyond sorrow and grief," he spoke to himself. Malakai noticed something unnerving. That dwarf was walking slow as if some weight was weighing him down. He looked up to them when he noticed that he was being watched.

"Behold, the great treasure hoard of Thrór." Thorin spoke to them loudly. He threw a piece of the treasure at Fili who caught it.

"Welcome, my sister's sons, to the Kingdom of Erebor." he presented the hoard around him, when he locked eyes with Malakai. "And my Queen."

A strange smile played on his lips which send a strange shiver down her spine. Malakai glanced over to Fili who looked scared. But why? They all walked down the staircase to the gold. The Verdari examined the strange metal they had never seen before, not understanding why it was so wanted by the dwarves. Thorin didn't really give the newly arrived much attention. He stayed focused on Malakai. She was finally here, with the child. His heir would be born in Erebor after all. That was when he saw a small bundle in her arms. He walked slowly up to them, eyes fixated on the small babe.

"He is ours?" he whispered in awe. His eyes had returned to normal, causing her to smile and relax.

"Yes. Isn't he gorgeous?" she whispered back.

"Come with me." he said softly. Malakai handed over her son to Dwalin and followed him, away from the gold to the King's chamber. It was in a surprisingly good condition despite having been without an owner for 170 years. She could smell and see that Thorin had been residing here, the bed was covered with many blankets and furs and it was tidied up and cleaned. What she didn't like was the still air and the dim light. There were no windows and no fresh air like she was used to. As she heard the door behind her fall into the lock, Thorin approached her from behind. She watched him carefully as he ran his fingers through her hair. There was something different about him, something she couldn't put her finger on.

"How I have missed you." he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. He gently rocked her from side to side before turning her around and crushing his lips against hers. She gave in to the passion he gave her and both trailed back to the bed, losing bits of clothing with every step. He laid her on her side and still kissing her passionately before moving onto the rest of her skin. He was gentle until she suddenly felt a cold chill. Darkness was drifting through the air once more and it took a hold of him. He became wilder, started to use his teeth and gripped her hard. The sting of pain ran through her as he made his way across her body.

"You're mine." he growled. "All of yours is mine. Mine alone." It scared her.

"Thorin!" she snapped at him.

As if he had been struck by something, he froze and looked up to her with frightened eyes. His eyes wandered over her body and saw the aggressively red marks that his bites left behind.

"What have I done?" he huffed in disbelief and crawled back up to her, stroking her face gently. "I am sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Don't…" she flinched as he wanted to draw his lips closer. Hurtful, he pulled away, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" he asked, his voice usually prone with dominance, shaking. She sat up, rubbing one of the angry bitemarks. She crawled over to him and he didn't dare to touch her. A gentle kiss was placed on his lips.

"I forgive you." she gave him the most reassuring smile she could give him, although she herself wasn't convinced. "I'm tired, Thorin. Let me fetch our son and then we'll sleep." He nodded and Malakai quickly left to find Thorbjörn and returned. She laid down and pulled one of the blankets over herself. "Come here."

He was hesitant at first but then slipped under the blanket, holding her close as she drifted into sleep. Afraid, he pressed his nose against her head, taking in her scent. Oh, how he had missed that smell of pine trees. How he had missed her, worried about her fate. He started to feel the fatigue of his body and while he stroked her face, he also fell asleep.

When he awoke, Malakai was still sleeping next to him. A bite mark reminded him what he did and he felt guilty again. Maybe he should leave her be. He was about to leave when he felt a small hand pulled on his tunic.

"Don't leave me. Not again." she mumbled. Somehow, he couldn't resist any longer. He pulled her against his chest.

"Oh, Malakai." he whispered.

* * *

"Am I not your King?" he demanded to know.

"You are the dwarf I fell in love with." she answered with tears swelling in her eyes. "But I never thought that you valued the love of gold more than the love of me."

"Thorin, come to bed."

"No, I have to find the Arkenstone.

"Here, take this." Thorin handed her a necklace made of mithril and glittering gems, the one that Thranduil so much desired. Malakai looked at the sparkling gems, but didn't seem impressed.

"I don't want it." she looked him in the eyes.

"I want you to have it. It's the only jewellery fit for the Queen of Erebor." he smiled, but it was a cold smile.

"Maybe I don't want to be a Queen." she mumbled. This seemed to anger him.

"You have no choice in that matter. You are my wife and you birthed my child."

"Your child? Is that what this is all about? About yourself? Since when have you become so selfish? You told me that dwarves value their kin over gold. I don't see that at all." she accused him, tears forming in her eyes.

"You belong to me, and no other!" he glared at her.

"If that is how you see me, then I refuse to be your wife." she looked at him, both angry and sad. She wanted to make him sane again, but how? That was when she got a saddening thought. She ripped the hair beads out of her hair. They fell to the ground, almost silent but the message was like a hammer hitting against rock. Thorin's anger began to boil.

"Dwalin! Gloin!" he shouted. "Lock her up!"

The two dwarves look at each other.

"Thorin, you can't do that." Dwalin tried to talk some sense into him.

"Are you defying the orders of your king?" Thorin asked. Dwalin didn't know what to say when Malakai laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Just do what he says." she whispered. The two dwarves hesitated but gently walked her away.

"I can't do this, lass." Dwalin said as she stood in the king's bedroom. "I can't lock you up."

"It's alright, uncle." she smiled at him.

"I will get you out of here." he whispered. "Tonight I will unlock the door for you, then you can escape."

"Thank you" she whispered, before they closed the door.

* * *

"Bilbo?"

"Malakai?" he flinched. "What are you doing here?"

"Running away, and I can see that you want to as well."

"Uhm, I, well."

"It's okay." she smiled. "Let's go."

"Malakai." her twin brother ran over to her.

"Malik." she hugged him and they rubbed noses. "You were right Malik. The sickness has driven him beyond hope. I was a fool to believe that I could save him." she cried into her brother's chest.

"No, no. I was wrong. There is a way. He just mustn't get his hand on the Arkenstone."

"What is so special about this metal? It's soft, so it can't be used for a weapon. You can't eat it when you're hungry and it doesn't heal you when you're injured."

Fight for what is right

"What else do you wish to take from me? You want my treasure, you have taken the King's jewel and now you take my wife and child away from me?"

"Stop! Stop this madness!" a female voice called out. Gandalf turned around to see Malakai walking out of the crowd. Her eyes were glowing dark gold.

"Why is there a woman on this battlefield?" Dain asked the wizard.

"This is Malakai, daughter of Maukai."

"A Verdari?"

"And she birthed Thorin's child."

"Did she now?" Dain raised an eyebrow.

"This is crazy. Malakai is going to die." Kili told the others, although Thorin didn't seem concerned.

"And you must be Dain, the coward of a cousin who didn't want to assist a small company to regain the mountain. But as soon as the beast is slain, you come running to get your share."

"Watch your tongue woman, or I'll cut it out you."

"She does have a point." Dwalin muttered to the others.

"I don't understand you. Any of you. Whether it is man, elf or dwarf. You all seek riches, but why? Tell me, why is that?" everyone is silent. And so, Malakai stood between the armies and spoke. "Why should there be such needless bloodshed? There is a great evil lurking behind those hills!" she pointed at the mountains to the south. "If you stand divided, then this will be the death of you all!"

Suddenly the ground started to tremble.

"Were Worms." Gandalf mumbled.

Three giant worms came out of the ground, crushing rocks with their powerful jaws. The three armies seemed a little intimidated by the thundering roar coming out of the tunnels. Even the remaining company in the mountain were starting to worry.

"Malakai!" Kili shouted. "Get out of there!"

However, she stood strong as the army of orcs stood still, waiting and roaring. An even louder roar echoed through the valley, as Malakai showed her most powerful spirit. This seemed to scare some of the orcs as she turned to the three armies behind her.

"How is it that a woman carrying a child at her breast is more willing to fight than the so called warriors? Where is your courage?"

"Stand your ground!" Bard ordered.

"Let's show the orc-scum what the Durin folk can do!" Dain ordered as he rode past Malakai with his army of dwarves. Thorin looked over to Malakai and turned his back to her, walking back into the mountain.

"Let's go as well." Kili said with excitement.

"No, this isn't our fight." Thorin ordered as he walked away.

" _You sit here with a crown upon your head... and yet you are lesser now than you have ever been._ " he heard Dwalin.

 **" _A treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost._ " he heard himself.**

 **" _A sickness lies upon that treasure horde._ " Balin's voice echoed.**

 **" _The blind ambition of a Mountain King._ " Bard's voice echoed.**

 **" _Am I not the King?! This gold is ours and ours alone. Treasure hoard. I will not part with a single coin."_**

 **" _I don't want gold. I want you, Thorin._ " he heard Malakai.**

 **" _He cannot see beyond his own desire!_ " Bard spoke again.**

 **" _As if I were some lowly dwarf lord... Thorin Oakenshield._ " he heard himself.**

 **" _A sickness which drove your grandfather mad._ " Balin warned him.**

 **" _Oakenshield._ " his own voice echoed.**

 **" _This is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!_ " he heard Dwalin.**

 **" _Your child? Is that what this is all about? About yourself?_ " he hear Malakai.**

 **Thorin: [voice over] I am not my grandfather. [Thorin begins to come to his senses]**

 **Gandalf: [voice over] You are the heir to the throne of Durin.**

 **Dwalin: [voice over] They are dying out there.**

 **Gandalf: [voice over] Take back Erebor.**

 **Dwalin: [voice over]]' Dain is surrounded... is surrounded.**

 **Gandalf: [voice over] Take back your homeland.**

 **Bilbo: [voice over] You are changed, Thorin!**

 **Thorin: [voice over] I am not my grandfather.**

 **Bilbo: [voice over] Is this treasure truly worth more than your honor?**

 **Thorin: [voice over] I am not my grandfather.**

 ** _[Thorin begins hallucinating as he sees Smaug swimming underneath him as well as himself sinking in the molten gold]_**

 ** _Gandalf: [voice over] This treasure will be your death!_**

 ** _[Thorin, horrified, sees himself sinking further into the gold; he suddenly comes to his senses and casts his crown aside]_**

* * *

When he threw his crown away. A refreshing feeling flooded his mind as he took a deep breath. His mind became clear. What had he done? He threw away his friendship with Bilbo, sent his cousin to his death and drove out the woman he loved, even his own child. He had to make this right again. Leaving his cloak, he picked up his sword and walked back to the company. When the others noticed his return, Kili walked towards him.

"I will not hide behind a wall of stone, while others fight our battles for us!" he shouted at his uncle with newly found confidence. "It is not in my blood, Thorin."

"No, it is not. We are sons of Durin. And Durin's folk do not fright from a fight." and then he gave his nephew the warmest smile, pressing his forehead against his. Kili couldn't help but smile at this sign of affection. His uncle was back to his old self again. As Thorin walked past him towards the others he stomped his foot with joy.

"I have no right to ask this of any of you. But will you follow me, one last time?" Thorin asked the company. One by one, they stood, ready for what was to come. Balin also stood and walked up to Thorin.

"Let's go and save our Queen." Balin smiled as he placed something into Thorin's hands. He opened his hand to reveal Malakai's hair beads.

Meanwhile, Dain had made it his duty to keep Malakai save, after he had learned the details from Asteria and Gandalf. It didn't surprise him that his cousin would fall under the dragon sickness but he found it unacceptable that Thorin had abandoned his wife and child for the gold. It was unthinkable for dwarves to hold gold above their own kin. Malik and Asteria supported his effort to keep Malakai save who was starting to feel a strange pain, which caused her to fall to her knees.

"Malakai, get up!" her brother called out as an orc came up from behind her. In that moment, a golden bell smashed through the entrance of Erebor, with the remaining company charging out into the battle. Before the orc could harm her, Thorin cut off its head. He turned to her, dropping his sword and shield, running to her side.

"Malakai." he hugged her tightly, pressing his forehead against hers. She looked him in the eyes, searching for any sign of the sickness.

"Thorin, you're back." she smiled, almost in tears knowing the sickness was gone. She lightly stroked his cheek.

"You really are a strange woman. Standing against an army of orcs by yourself." he smiled and kissed her when the pain shot through her again.

* * *

 **Alternate ending - The death of a King**

Thorin was calculating the odds. His strength was leaving him and soon, Azog would impale him. The orcs sword was inching closer to his chest. Should he let go to get a chance at killing Azog, or should he try to fight back? He would die either way, but he didn't want to die without a fight. That's when he let go, let Azog sword pierce through his chest. He didn't feel any pain in that moment and while Azog seemed to enjoy his victory, he rammed his elven sword into the orcs gut. Only a scream escaped him when he fell to his knees and Thorin pushed it deeper into his chest. Soon, Azog the Defiler, drew his last breath.

"Thorin!" he heard a familiar voice.

"Bilbo." he whispered.

"No, don't look. Don't move. Lie still." Bilbo whispered to him. "Oh!"

"I'm glad you're here."

"Shh, shh, shh, shh…"

"I wish to part from you in friendship."

"No, you are not going anywhere, Thorin, you're going to live."

"I would take back my words and my deeds at the gate. You did what only a true friend would do. Forgive me. I was too blind to see. I am so sorry that I have led you into such peril." he whispered before choking from pain.

"No, I…I'm glad to have shared in your perils, Thorin. Each and every one of them. It is far more than any Baggins deserves." Bilbo insisted.

"Farewell, Master Burglar. Go back to your books and your armchair. Plant your trees, watch them grow. If more people valued home above gold, this world would be a merrier place." Thorin smiled weakly.

"No, Thorin. You can't. Malakai is waiting for you." Bilbo reminded him. "You can't leave her. She is birthing your child right now."

"Malakai." he mumbled. A smile played on his lips as he pictured her in his mind. "Master Burglar, tell her, I'm sorry. She shouldn't have been treated in such a way. I never deserved her. Please, tell her that no matter what, she has to live for our child. I will never cease loving her. I destroyed her fear and I wish her to be safe with our child. We will meet again, in the halls of Mahal." and with that his smile faded as his face relaxed, his last breath leaving his body.

-xxx-

In the halls of Erebor, Malakai's heart cramped as she screamed. The others thought it was because of the birth but she knew what happened.

"Thorin." she whispered, a tear rolling down her face. Asteria sensed what was going on.

"This isn't good." she grumbled. "Push!" she urged Malakai, who screamed. Something was very wrong. She could feel it.

-xxx-

"No! No, no, no, no! No! Thorin! Thorin, don't you dare…Thorin?" "Look, Thorin. Thorin, hold on. You hold on. You see, the Eagles… the Eagles, the Eagles are here. Thorin…the Eag…"

-xxx-

"Bilbo, are you alright?" the dwarves asked him, but he stayed silent.

"Where is Thorin?" Malakai asked.

She looked tired, weak and drained. Bilbo swallowed at the sight of her, fragile and exhausted as she was, with the newborn in her arms. Slouching he walked over to her and kneeled by her side.

"I'm sorry, Malakai." Bilbo whispered, his eyes red from the tears. She gently smiled, reached for his head to pull him towards her and kissed his forehead.

"Tell me everything." she begged him.

And so Bilbo told her about Thorin's battle and his last words, meant for her. The tears started to flow again, as Malakai listened to her mates dying wish. When Beorn and the others brought the bodies of Thorin, Fili and Kili back to the halls, Malakai stayed quiet. Not a single tear escaped her eyes and they placed Thorin onto the floor, next to her as she wished.

"I want to be left alone." she begged the others and they granted her her wish.

She turned her head to the side to gazed at his resting face, blood everywhere. When she glanced down she saw the wound that killed him and she swallowed, returning her attention to his face. Slowly her hand traveled up to Thorin's face. His skin was already cold.

"Idiot. You promised me you wouldn't die." she cursed, her voice shaking. "Thorin. I forgive you."

She felt a gust of wind, and what felt like a warm embrace. He had heard her.

* * *

 **Alternate ending - The rescue**

Thorin was calculating the odds. His strength was leaving him and soon, Azog would impale him. The orcs sword was inching closer to his chest. Should he let go to get a chance at killing Azog, or should he try to fight back? He would die either way, but he didn't want to die without a fight. A shadow in the sky behind Azog caught his attention and then blood dropped onto his face. Azog pulled a shocked facial expression, eyes and mouth open wide when his head suddenly dropped to the floor. With a small fright, Thorin scrambled away before the orcs body slammed onto the ice. Azog was beheaded, but how? The black blood covered the flawless ice. That was when Thorin saw the eagle and its rider. More and more eagles flew over the frozen cliff, its riders shooting arrows at every orc and dark creature on the mountain. The hooded man that had landed by Thorin's side walked up to him, black blood dripping from his sword. So that was the one who killed Azog, but now Thorin was getting ready for another fight. The man, however offered his hand to the dwarf. He paused for a moment until the man pulled the hood back. Thorin recognised it straight away, the dark and messy hair, grey eyes, red triangles tattooed under the eyes. It was a Verdari. The man smiled and pulled Thorin to his feet.

"That was very close, Thorin Oakenshield." the man spoke. He had a strange air around him and he was tall. His fur coat was that of a white wolf and his sword seemed to have been sharpened countless times.

"Who are you?" Thorin asked.

"You have heard of me but don't know the face for that name." the man climbed up on the eagles back. "Get back to my daughter, she needs you right now. Leave the orcs to us."

The eagle spread its wings and took off. Thorin gazed after the Verdari.

"Maukai."

He stumbled to the cliff to see the eagles and their riders shatter the defences of the orcs. Then his mind was set. Suddenly Dwalin came running.

"Thorin!" he ran over to his King. "Are you alright?"

"Aye." he assured him, although he was himself still in disbelief. Dwalin nodded and his eyes trailed to the pale corpse.

"So, that piece of filth is finally dead?"

"But not by my hand." Thorin sat down.

"Then who?" Dwalin asked and Thorin only gazed up to the eagles.

"The Verdari have come to our aid." he smiled to himself.

"I am certain there is one Verdari who needs you right now.

"Aye, let's return."

At the same in the mountain, Malakai was panting heavily and groaning from the pain.

"One more push!" Asteria urged her and Malakai grinded her teeth.

With all her might she tensed her muscles and Asteria pulled. In one go, the pressure she had been feeling disappeared and a loud cry echoed through the hall. Oin was on hand quickly to bring a towel.

"Not yet." Asteria told him and she held the babe towards Malakai, who looked at her with weak eyes. "It's a male."

"Give him to me." she mumbled.

Asteria handed the screaming babe to his mother. Malakai laughed with disbelief and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hello." She smiled with joy.

"He is very healthy and strong. A proper dwarfling, wouldn't you agree Master Oin?"

"Aye, a strong lad like his father." he agreed.

Malakai cradled her son in her arms.

"Why is he still crying?"

"He is hungry." Malakai answered.

Oin took this as a signal and left to go to the entrance.

"Put him to your breast." Asteria instructed and Malakai nursed her son and stilled his cry.

"He is sticky." she noticed and looked to Asteria for guidance.

"That is normal. It disappears by itself." she smiled.

Malakai smiled and looked at her child again.

"What was it like when Oladion was born?"

"Not much different, only that he was smaller. But the happiness that fills the heart once you finally your child's face, that is the most beautiful moment."

"Aye."

Outside the battle was coming to an end and Oin watched the orcs scattering away and some of the dwarves returning to the entrance. Oin was overjoyed to see his brother again.

"You're alive." he laughed gleefully and hugged him.

"Of course, brother. I have a family to return to." Gloin grinned and the others also returned.

"What were you doing here? Why weren't you on the battlefield?" Bombur asked.

"I helped deliver a little prince." Oin grinned and the dwarves looked at each other, confused.

"A little prince?" Bofur asked.

"Malakai just gave birth." Oin explained.

"What? Just now?"

"Aye, and to a healthy dwarfling as well."

Eager to see, they make their way into the hall where Malakai was lying on the floor with blankets and baggages as pillows, on the floor, with a small child in her arms. She looked exhausted, fragile and weak, but happy. As she cradled the bundle in her arms they drew closer. Tears of joy were shed and congratulations told. Hours later, Thorin reached the halls of Erebor along with Dwalin, who helped him walk. Even Bilbo accompanied them and when they walked into the hall Thorin's conscious was already fading, his vision becoming blurry.

"Thorin!" Balin exclaimed and ran over to him, as did the others.

"Mala-kai." was the last word that left his lips before his body collapsed.

The company gasped and caught him before he fell. Oin looked at Dwalin with a serious expression.

"He is injured." Dwalin explained. "And exhausted."

"Let's lay him next to Malakai." Oin suggested and they nodded. "Get some blankets. I'll tend to his wounds."

Malakai weakly watched the company prepare a comfortable bedding next to her for Thorin. Oin carefully bandaged Thorin's head and foot. She couldn't help but smile as Thorin slept next to her.

-xxx-

When Thorin awoke he glimpsed at Malakai who turned to him surprised but then smiled.

"Oin, he is awake." she called.

"Good thing you made it in time." Oin scolded him. "She had to fight her own battle."

Thorin didn't listen, instead he dropped next to her with a gleaming smile, almost crying. She looked at his wounds and sighed.

"Sorry, I don't have any of the ointment left." she smiled. Thorin chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Say hello to your son." Malakai smiled at him.

"Our son." he corrected her, the company laughing.

"So much death and yet, one life was born amongst it. Well done, Malakai." Gandalf smiled. "Let's give those three a little privacy."

As the company backed away, Thorin placed his hand on his son's head, resting his own head on her shoulder. That's when she saw a small tear escape his eyes. She wiped it away.

"You see?" she whispered. "Tears aren't always a sign of weakness."

"Have you named him?" Thorin asked.

"I hope not." a voice spoke behind them. The dwarves parted and a tall man stepped forward.

"Father?" Malik and Malakai were more than surprised.

"Why the surprised faces? Didn't I write I would join you?"

"That you did." Malik remembered.

"Maukai." Thorin wanted to stand but couldn't.

"You should rest, Thorin Oakenshield." Maukai smiled and kneeled down next to his only daughter. He rubbed his nose against hers.

"I just want to thank you, for allowing me to see this." Thorin spoke to Maukai who only patted his shoulder.

"Anything for family. You are my son-in-law after all." he smiled. He turned to Malakai. "May I hold him?"

She handed him the little boy.

"I never thought that I would have a grandson who will be the King of Erebor." he looked at the child. "Thorbjörn shall be his name, a true prince of Dúrin's folk."

"That is a good name." Gandalf smiled. "Thorbjörn, son of Thorin."

Maukai placed the child into Thorin's arms.

Throughout the celebration, the Verdari twins and Bilbo stayed aside from the festivities. Thrán was sleeping in her arms while her brother kept her company.

"Duties of a King." he mumbled.

Indeed, Malakai had retreated from the noise and Thorin couldn't leave as the others didn't let him, especially her father. She sighed.

"Are you sure you want to live like this? Please, come back to us. There is no need to stay in this stuffy mountain."

Suddenly they heard heavy steps behind them. They knew without looking to whom they belonged to and Malik stood. As Malik walked passed the intruder Malakai bit her lip. Thorin sat down next to her.

"You want to return to your people?" he asked her softly but inside his heart a storm was raging. Was that one dream going to become reality?

"He is just trying talk me into it."

"But do you want to?" he asked her again. She looked into his eyes and saw the hurt as he reached out to stroke her face and then Thorbjörn's. "I will not stop you. You have carried him all this way, he is yours."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"I would go with you to the ends of the world, gold or no gold. You are my wife after all."

-xxx-

"I thank you again, Master Baggins. You are a true friend and you are always welcome here. Should you ever pass, do not hesitate to visit." Thorin hugged Bilbo.

"Likewise. If any of you are ever passing Bag-End, uh…tea is at four. There's plenty of it, you are welcome any time." Bilbo smiled at them.

Malakai couldn't help but smile. She remembered back to the day she first arrived in the Shire and how Bilbo had been cursing about the entire lot. This journey had changed him greatly, as well as herself. She gazed down to the sleeping bundle in her arms.

"Don't bother knocking." Bilbo added, making the company laugh. Malakai handed Thorin his son.

"Farewell, Bilbo." she smiled and also hugged him.

"What happens now?" Malakai asked the group.

"Now we have to patch everything up." Balin sighed.

"Well then, lads. Let's get to work." Dwalin clasped his hands together and headed into the mountain.

"I'll help if I can." she insisted as Thorin also started to head back.

"You have a different duty entirely." Thorin kissed her temple when Thorbjörn started to squirm in her arms. "And that is also an important job."


End file.
